Cadaver, cadaveris
by acm2099
Summary: Entre el pragmatismo y la hechicería sus caminos se cruzarán y sus vidas cambiarán para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Cadaver, cadaveris**

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

_La lluvia era copiosa, el viento se llevaba todo y sintetizaba el sentimiento sombrío que reinaba en el castillo Hummel. Beorth contempló a su esposa, la última del descendiente de Freyr, rey de los elfos, dios de la fertilidad, la lluvia y el sol naciente, quien había dado su inmortalidad para salvar a Asgard. Beorth se había enamorado perdidamente de su esposa al verla y pensó que viviría años de dicha a su lado. Nunca se imaginó que la perdería al darle su primogénito. _

—_Burt…, mi querido esposo. —El rey se acercó a su mujer para sostener sus manos—. Debes cuidarlo. Es tu primogénito, mi primogénito. ¿Sabes lo que significa? —Burt asintió—. Debes cuidarlo. Sabes que si se entrega a un hombre… —Burt desvió la mirada pero su mujer le obligó a mirarla—. Tienes que cuidarle. Recuerda que sus poderes son mis poderes, que sólo podrá transmitirlos a su hijo si él ama de verdad… Burt, querido Burt, el amor es el poder más grande del mundo. —El rey no podía contener sus lágrimas ante la ironía, pues amaba a esa mujer con todo su corazón y a pesar de ello no podía salvarla—. Ama a Kurt por sobre todas las cosas, guíalo y nunca le ocultes de dónde viene… Es el último vestigio de un dios…._

_Beorth tuvo que ver cómo la vida se iba poco a poco del cuerpo de Katherin. El dolor más desgarrador ancló en su corazón; había perdido a la compañera de su vida, a su alma gemela, y estaba destrozado. Ni esa guerra tan cruel con el reino vecino le importaba ya, no había nada en el mundo para él más que su pérdida. _

_Escuchar el llanto de su hijo le hizo abrir los ojos y levantarse del lecho de su mujer. Arrastró su cuerpo sin alma y observó al pequeño, tan desvalido, tan solo. Era extraño saber que en ese pequeño cuerpo se encontraba un poder y un linaje que venía de los dioses. Su carne estaba viviendo en ese cuerpecito, un pedazo del alma de su esposa y de él mismo estaba allí. No podía dejarlo solo, no podía faltar a su promesa y aun sin ella tenía que vivir para él, para Konrad. _

El tiempo pasó inexorable por el reino de Beorth Hummel quien, a pesar de amar a su difunta esposa, tuvo que encontrar una nueva reina. Carlotta, una mujer paciente y muy decidida no le había exigido nada a Beorth y se había convertido en una verdadera madre para Kurt, a quien no trataba diferente de a sus propios hijas. Beorth en ocasiones pensaba que Katherin le había enviado a Carlotta para suavizar un poco su pérdida.

Lo único que necesitaba para que su felicidad fuera completa era terminar con la guerra que mantenía con el reino vecino. Cada día lo veía más difícil, pero no imposible. Jamás se daría por vencido y menos cuando tenía una alianza por gestarse con el matrimonio arreglado de su hijo con la duquesa Smythe.

* * *

—¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! Dame eso. —Señaló la sierra mientras desgarraba la camisa del hombre colocado en la cama. Cogió un cuchillo con la hoja especialmente afilada que utilizaba sólo para esas ocasiones. Lo había hecho antes y ya sabía la cantidad de sangre que se esparciría por el suelo, el horror de sus ayudantes y los gritos de su padre, pero no le importaba.

—Señor…

Le dieron la sierra y empezó con la ardua labor de cortar el hueso. Hasta la fecha sabía que la cabeza, o lo que él llamaba cráneo, estaba compuesto por varios huesos y no uno solo. Pero ahora tenía una duda, otra más.

Cuando el hueso cedió, mucho tiempo después, siguió cortando hasta que se encontró con una masa rara y llena de hendiduras. Intentó separarla pero notó que había algo más que la sujetaba, estaba por girar el cuerpo cuando la puerta de su…

—¡David! ¡Otra vez con tu carnicería! —David gruñó—. Hay heridos… Acabamos de llegar de un combate y mira lo que haces…

—Tú, ven. —Uno de los hombres tomó su lugar y David le dio esa masa para que la sostuviera. El hombre temblaba y estaba al borde del vómito—. No en mi… cerebro. Y no lo dejes caer porque si no el próximo cuerpo que esté ahí será el tuyo. —El chico palideció.

David salió con su padre, el rey Paulus, siempre tan elocuente con la guerra. David tenía que soportar esas conversaciones cuando había una batalla especialmente dura y esta última había sido cruel. Aunque el reino de los Hummel se había llevado la peor parte. David miró su sala llena de hombres mutilados, enfermos graves y otros que ya no eran más que un objeto para su estudio. En otro reino ya lo habrían quemado por hereje. Era lo único bueno de ser príncipe.

—Los hombres se mueren, David. —Dave recordaba la última noche y cómo tres hombres habían muerto por un calor insoportable que emanaba de su cuerpo. Dave sospechaba que ese calor era por algo… Algo que provocaba una reacción en el cuerpo, algo que era distinto a la rubiola o la varicela… Algo más parecido a la peste—. ¡David! ¿Me escuchas? Por Odín, hijo, siento que en ocasiones te pierdes en tu mente y no ves lo que yo veo. Estamos por ganar esta guerra. —David contrajo el rostro.

—Son cien años de guerra, padre. Hemos perdido tantos hombres, tantos buenos hombres… Ya he perdido la cuenta y el reino de Hummel aún no cae. ¿Por qué caería ahora?

—Porque los estamos mermando… Porque… —David negó.

—Te haces ilusiones, padre. Ni el rey Beorth ni tú quieren dejar de luchar, todo porque creen que se lo deben a sus antepasados…

—Hijo…

—Lo siento, padre, tengo que regresar a lo mío y más tarde debo ver si le amputo las piernas a Jan.

David se colocó de nuevo el mandil de cuero y los guantes de piel fina que él mismo se había fabricado. Paul no entendía la obsesión de su hijo por llevarse los cuerpos, por estudiarlos y por mirarlos por dentro. Eran cosas que Paul no se atrevía a analizar. A veces llegaba a pensar que David tampoco debía. Sin embargo, muy en su interior, sabía que había algo muy profundo en la mente de David, algo que estaba buscando un camino.

Paul regresó al castillo y se encerró en sus habitaciones por el resto de la tarde. Su mente oscilaba entre la actitud de su hijo y sus compromisos. Amaba profundamente a David, era su primogénito y el _único_ heredero al trono. Sabía que la mente de su hijo estaba más allá de una guerra pero Paul era distinto, había jurado a su padre acabar con el reino de Hummel. Decían que había una maldición en su familia, una que hablaba de matrimonios sin amor y no más de un hijo por generación hasta que un Karofsky concibiera un hijo por amor. Ciertamente Paul no amó a la madre de Dave, pero sí amaba profundamente a su hijo y por él y su futuro quería ser el amo y señor de todo el norte.

Se había decidido a no casar a su hijo por compromiso y esperaba que David conociera a una noble de cuna y se casara. Aunque… así como era su hijo, su único romance era con ese esqueleto que marcaba cada vez que descubría una nueva ranura, una nueva línea. David decía que todo eso tenía una razón de ser y que estaban ahí para alguna función específica. Cosas que Paul, definitivamente, no entendía.

—Amo. —Klaus, su fiel sirviente, traía consigo la noticia que podía cambiarlo todo. Paul lo hizo pasar y Klaus le dio un pergamino que abrió de inmediato. Era una letra que no conocía, hasta le parecía increíble que esa bruja supiera escribir. David siempre le decía que acudir a esa mujer era un recurso mediocre de superchería. Sin embargo Paul estaba leyendo algo que le hacía tener una confianza renovada en esa vieja mujer.

El último descendiente vivo del dios de la fertilidad. Todos sabían lo que eso significaba. El primogénito de Hummel encerraba en él un poder más allá de cualquier otro. El poder dar vida. Todos decían que el gran Carlomagno provenía de una descendencia directa de Freyr y que por eso jamás se había dejado poseer por sus amantes. Otros decían que hubo uno, uno solo que logró penetrar la muralla del líder y que de él venía el linaje de la primera esposa de Hummel.

A Paul no le importaba, lo único verdaderamente relevante era que el príncipe Konrad tenía que caer en sus manos para que David hiciera lo propio. David… Su hijo que no mostraba ninguna pasión más que por aquellos enfermos y por los cuerpos inertes que mutilaba para su estudio. Su hijo jamás había manifestado deseo por doncella o caballero. Paul sabía que no era virgen, sabía que había tenido sus encuentros en el burdel del reino, pero no era más que la necesidad del instinto, como su hijo decía. Pero, ¿eran las mujeres sus favoritas? ¿Se inclinaba por los jovencitos que prestaban su cuerpo en ese inmundo lugar? Tenía que investigar. Y aún con todo eso, Paul tenía una idea para acabar con la guerra.

* * *

Kurt suspiró mientras veía a los comensales. Su pueblo sumido en una guerra de cien años y su padre creyendo que la mejor forma de ganar era uniéndole con la duquesa Smythe. Pero Kurt no le veía demasiados beneficios a ese matrimonio. Los Smythe no eran más ricos que ellos ni tenían un gran ejército pero su padre estaba tan desesperado que Kurt no tenía corazón para decirle que creía que su estrategia estaba equivocada.

Él había pasado noches en vela pensando, ideando en su cabeza una emboscada o una batalla capaz de bajar las defensas del reino de los Karofsky. Su mente le había llevado a pensar en el invierno, en el crudo invierno que había acabado con muchos de sus hombres. Los Karofsky habían aprovechado esa situación extrema para atacarles. Kurt había pensado tanto que había llegado a la conclusión de que necesitaban arqueros, evitar que los hombres del rey Paulus se acercaran a los suyos. Pero su padre… Su padre no quería escuchar sus ideas, para él era más valiosa la ayuda de los Smythe.

—Príncipe… —Kurt se giró para observar a la mujer con la que tenía que desposarse. Era bella, tenía unos bonitos ojos marrones, una piel blanca y fina, excelentes modales… y siempre era correcta y afable—. Parece un poco perturbado, príncipe Konrad.

—Un poco abrumado por la fiesta. No me gustan los tumultos.

Kurt volvió a desviar la mirada hacia los invitados. Se concentró en su padre y en Sebastian, el hermano de Darla. Envolvía a su padre con teorías e imágenes de las batallas de las que él podía cambiar el rumbo. Pero Kurt sabía que Smythe era un farsante, uno muy hábil que estaba más interesado en la fortuna de los Hummel y en meterse en sus pantalones que la propia Darla.

Era algo con lo que Kurt no se sentía cómodo. Había escuchado muchas historias sobre familias de otros reinos y era terrible darse cuenta cómo se manejaban las cosas fuera de la fortaleza de su padre. Kurt no se sentía particularmente atraído por Darla pero también era consciente de que los avances de Sebastian le molestaban en todos los sentidos. A veces se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba mal en él y por qué no se sentía del todo ¿_bien_?, ¿_completo_?Carlotta, su madrastra, llegó y le besó la mejilla. Esa mujer siempre sabía cuándo sus tribulaciones internas le estaban corroyendo el alma.

—Sabes que tus hermanas se vuelven locas con estos bailes —comentó sentándose a su lado.

—Es normal, madre. Hay muy pocas ocasiones como ésta. —Carol asintió mientras le cogía de la mano y le daba un afectuoso apretón, pues sabía que Kurt no estaba en ese lugar por voluntad propia.

—Hijo, tengo un capricho. ¿Puedes ir con algún sirviente y ordenar que me traigan algunas de esas fresas? —Kurt la miró con agradecimiento; Carol le estaba dando una excusa para marcharse y poder despejar un poco su mente. Kurt dio las gracias a su madrastra con una mirada.

Salió del salón caminando y ordenó que le llevaran las fresas a la reina veinte minutos después de que él se marchara de la cocina. Se fue a los establos, cogió su caballo y salió en dirección al bosque. Por la noche no era recomendable, y menos con un enemigo tan poderoso al acecho, pero lo necesitaba mucho porque sentía que en el castillo se estaba ahogando y su cuerpo notaba el calor de lo incorrecto que era cuando Darla tocaba delicadamente el dorso de la mano.

Cabalgó a toda velocidad sin rumbo y sin darse cuenta del tiempo que había pasado. Por fin su caballo se detuvo en un abrevadero. Kurt aún sentía la adrenalina de haber cabalgado y de sentirse más libre que dentro de su casa. Miró las estrellas mientras acariciaba a su caballo. Estaba tan absorto que no escuchó que alguien se acercaba. Cuando los movimientos de su caballo lo alertaron, desenvainó su espada y empezó a dar vueltas para intentar prevenir el ataque. Algo dentro de Kurt le decía que estaba en peligro. Por fin alcanzó a distinguir una silueta.

—Estuve un mes pensando en el momento correcto para hacer esto y vos, príncipe Konrad, me acaba de dar la oportunidad en la noche que menos pensé.

—No me voy a ir sin pelear…

—Lo sé, príncipe. Usted es demasiado aguerrido pero… no he venido solo. —Detrás de Kurt salieron unos hombres y lo rodearon—. Verá, príncipe, en todos los reinos hay un traidor…

Kurt estaba buscando una escapatoria y casi la tenía pero fue interceptado por un dardo que penetró directamente en su cuello.

* * *

Cuando Kurt recuperó la consciencia su cuerpo estaba siendo arrastrado por un largo pasillo que sabía que no estaba en su castillo. Aún no sentía del todo el cuerpo, la mente le daba vueltas y recordaba vagamente lo ocurrido. Levantó la cabeza como pudo y observó los portentosos muros y los guardias cubiertos de pies a cabeza. Cerró los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en las manos menos recomendables. Todo dejó de moverse y de pronto estaba frente a un trono de plata elegante y opulento. Su cuerpo estaba luchando para recuperar el control pero aun con toda su voluntad no podía hacer nada. Escuchó unos fuertes pasos y luego lo vio, de frente, sin armadura, vestido como un rey… Paulus Karofsky. Así se veía tan distinto que parecía hasta inofensivo y afable, nada que ver con la imagen del hombre que enterraba una espada sobre el pecho de uno de sus soldados.

—Es él… No pensé que fuera posible tan pronto. —Parecía emocionado y expectante. Kurt tuvo la suficiente fuerza para hablar.

—Mi padre no detendrá la guerra por mí. —Articuló las palabras todo lo agresivo que pudo y, para satisfacción de su ego, lo hizo bien.

—Sé que por ti no parará la guerra… —Paul le cogió del rostro—. Pero la parará cuando se entere de que pronto seremos familia. —Kurt contrajo el gesto.

—No tiene una hija casadera… —Paul se rió.

—Sé qué sangre corre por tus venas. —Kurt se congeló—. No, no tengo una hija, pero tengo un hijo imponente, capaz de doblegarte, capaz de engendrar un heredero que acabe con esta guerra en favor de su familia. —Kurt iba a decir algo pero Paul lo mandó a amordazar—. ¿Cuántos días tiene David en las mazmorras?

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron enormemente. A David Karofsky sólo lo había visto en el campo de batalla con una armadura negra, un casco que le cubría el rostro y siempre dando golpes certeros. A diferencia de su padre, el príncipe era un diestro asesino que no derramaba sangre de más y que sólo atacaba si era atacado. Sabía que era grande, más que su padre y más que muchos de los grandes hombres del ejercito de los Hummel. Era… _atemorizante_, junto con todo lo tétrico que podía ser no conocer su rostro y saber que era letal. Además de un loco que parecía pasarse días enteros en unas ¿mazmorras?

—Lleva cinco días casi sin dormir. —Los ojos de Paul parecieron brillar.

—Maravilloso, maravilloso. De un momento a otro dejará sus labores para descansar. Llévenlo a la cabaña de mi hijo y amárrenlo a la cama. Llévense a dos ancianas respetables para que lo desvistan. Y cuando mi hijo llegue quiero que los encierren a los dos en esa cabaña.

Kurt lo miraba horrorizado; de pronto se imaginaba a David como una bestia terrible. Un hombre… Le estaban diciendo que iba recibir las caricias de un hombre, que iba a… No, Kurt no podía pensar en _eso_. Ni siquiera pensaba en ello cuando, en ocasiones, sentía que los avances de Sebastian Smythe eran más aceptados por su cuerpo. Ni aunque sintiera que el fuego en su cuerpo era más agradable, más picante, más deseado y que eso jamás se lo había despertado ni una sola mirada ni un toque de Darla.

* * *

Dave se estiró cuando vio el sol aparecer. Con ese eran tres días enteros sin dormir y hasta él sabía que no podía seguir así. Miró hacía la cama de Jan. Ese francés había llegado al reino como un viajero más. A los catorce años salvó a Dave de morir en un inmundo pozo y a partir de ese momento Jan se volvió un amigo y un protector. Con una bellísima esposa, con dos hijas…, ¿mutilado? No, ésa no era vida para un hombre como Jan. Por esa razón Dave había estado días enteros intentando encontrar la forma de ayudarle con todo lo que tenía, con todo lo que daba su limitado conocimiento.

Sabía que no en esa época pero que en algún momento y en algún lugar alguien iba a descubrir eso que haría cambiar las expectativas de vida de las personas con ese tipo de heridas. Dave había echado mano de todas las hierbas que conocía, había retirado pedazos de músculo y pinzado lo que conocía como venas y arterias para evitar que se desangrara para luego quitar esas pinzas esperando que la propia naturaleza del cuerpo de Jan respondiera. Pensaba que había salvado una de sus piernas, o por lo menos la inflamación había bajado. Ya le había pasado antes, que había mejora en alguno de los hombres y luego una inexplicable fiebre les mataba. Fuera como fuera no podía seguir sin dormir.

Salió de las mazmorras y caminó sin ganas hacia el castillo. A pesar de no querer encontrarse con su padre, fue al primero que vio al entrar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Dave boqueó ante la pregunta de su padre.

—Vengo a darme un baño. También vivo aquí, ¿recuerdas? —Paul pareció desconcertado.

—Hice llevar toda tu ropa a la cabaña. Como siempre pasas el tiempo entre las mazmorras y la cabaña, ¿qué querías que hiciera? —Dave tenía una jaqueca espantosa.

—Bien. Me largaré a la maldita cabaña. Sólo quiero un maldito baño con agua helada y dormir un par de horas.

—Espera, hijo. —Dave miró a su padre impaciente—. Enviaré a alguien a que te prepare la tina de la cabaña mientras tú revisas una nueva estrategia de ataque que estoy diseñando.

Dave quería gruñir pero era su padre, era el rey, era el hombre que le dejaba experimentar y si iba a ordenar que le prepararan el baño seguro que era con esas sales raras que le habían enviado de no recordaba dónde. Así que escuchó sobre el plan, hizo dos o tres observaciones y luego el cansancio pudo más. Con o sin tina, se marchó.

Fue hacia la cabaña caminando sólo para despejarse y para que su cuerpo cayera aún más derrotado sobre la cama. Ni siquiera se percató de las mujeres mayores que salían de su cabaña entre risas y murmullos. Entró, cerró la puerta, se quitó la camisa y la arrojó al suelo, se sacó las botas, los pantalones… Giró el rostro para ver la tina llena de burbujas, sonrió y se deslizó dentro con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Aléjate de mí, asqueroso… —Dave abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar el grito. Frente a él estaba…

—¿Quién coño eres tú…! ¿Príncipe Konrad?

Desnudo, sonrojado y mirándole fieramente estaba su enemigo, o algo así…

* * *

**_Aquí de nuevo con una historia que pretende ser diferentes a todas las anteriores. Personalmente estoy muy satisfecha con los diez capítulos que tiene y con su final y con todo lo que viene. _**

**_Si leen y les atrapa la historia les aseguro que van a disfrutar el hecho de que intente que en todos los capítulos pasarán algo para que se quedarán con las ganas. _**

**_Les pido un abrazote para mi beta, la guapa Winter. _**

**_Y les suplico que si pierden el tiempo leyendo, hagan un esfuerzo más y regalenme un comentario. Les aseguro que es sumamente importante saber que hay en sus cabezas al leerme. Me levantan el ego y me hacen tener ganas de escribir más y más._**

**_Un abrazo. _**

**_Nos vemos el viernes con el siguiente capítulo_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cadaver, cadaveris**

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Kurt observó al hombre desnudo frente a él. Era muy distinto a como se lo imaginaba, para empezar no tenía la cara deforme que él creía y su cuerpo era… alto, fuerte, con músculos, vello y… Kurt se sintió más sonrojado que nunca. Jamás se había atrevido a observar así un cuerpo masculino. Aunque no tenía por qué, no había más hombres en el castillo y él se desposaría con una mujer. Intentó mover las manos y recordó que estaba amarrado a la tina, dispuesto para que ese hombre frente a él lo…

—¡Suéltame! ¡Te ordeno que me sueltes!

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Kurt paró en sus intentos por romper sus ataduras y miró indignado al hombre frente a él.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Como si no lo supieras! Los esbirros de tu padre me han traído aquí para que tú me violes y me preñes. —Dave boqueó.

—Eso es imposible… Yo jamás… Además eres un hombre y eso es imposible. Los hombres no poseemos el centro adecuado para gestar.

Kurt bufó y tiró con fuerza intentando romper la madera a la que estaba atado; quería tener las manos libres para golpear a ese idiota de Karofsky. A los dos Karofskys.

—Soy el último descendiente del dios de la fertilidad y poseo el don de concebir —dijo Kurt con aires de ironía y completamente frustrado. Estaba harto de esa herencia, de tener que cargar toda su vida con la idea de ser un fenómeno pagano y hereje. Su padre lo había mantenido en secreto y Kurt también. Eran tiempos violentos y cualquier persona podía traicionarles con tal de despojarlos de su reino a favor de una iglesia que cada día era más deplorable y acaparadora.

—Esas son supercherías que no se basan en hechos. —Kurt contrajo el rostro cuando escuchó la contundencia de las palabras del príncipe Karofsky.

—Superchería o no tu padre cree en ello y ésa es la única razón por la que no me ha rebanado el cuello. Él quiere acabar con esta guerra trayendo al mundo un hijo hecho de la sangre de los dos reinos.

Dave se puso de pie en la tina, cogió un trozó de jabón y se restregó el cuerpo mientras intentaba aclarar su mente. ¿Qué era lo que su padre tenía en la cabeza? ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a pensar en…? Dos cubetas de agua sobre su cuerpo le bastaron para desprenderse de todo el mal humor y la decepción que sentía al saber lo que su padre era capaz de hacer por ganar una absurda guerra.

Kurt había gritado los primeros cinco segundos para llamar la atención de Karofsky pero luego se dio cuenta de que era completamente inútil, así que se dedicó a estudiar a su enemigo, a analizar su cuerpo, las líneas de sus músculos y las diferencias claras entre ellos. Evitó mirar descaradamente hacia sus lugares privados pero no podía mentirse, esa presencia masculina le causaba ciertas perturbaciones. Unas semanas antes había visto a ese hombre enfundado en una coraza de hierro y con una máscara cubriendo sus facciones y ahora estaba ahí, mostrándose desnudo y tal vez más vulnerable que nunca. Lo vio vestirse y se tensó cuando se le acercó ya completamente cubierto mientras él seguía atado, desnudo y dentro de la bañera de madera. Karofsky lo liberó sin decir nada. Kurt notó la piel de sus muñecas rasgada y unas gotas de sangre derramándose y confundiéndose con el agua.

—Debo de tener un bálsamo para tus heridas pero eso será luego. Primero tengo que arreglar esto con mi padre. —Kurt notaba lo perturbado que estaba del hombre—. Te voy a liberar y te voy a llevar de regreso a tu castillo. —Kurt se permitió esbozar una ligera sonrisa irónica y eso pareció desesperar más al tipo—. Escucha, le dejaré en claro que no voy a tocarte ni un pelo, que creer en esa historia es una estupidez y que debe regresarte con los tuyos. —El hombre tragó saliva—. Esta guerra… Estos años viendo morir a los tuyos y a los míos… —El hombre negó—. Es una barbarie que tiene que terminar, pero no así. No pienso tocarte.

Dave caminó hacia la puerta con la intención de ir a hablar con su padre, sin embargo, se encontró con un pequeño problema: la puerta estaba trabada.

—¿Qué demonios…? —Dave lo intentó de nuevo golpeando fuertemente la puerta hasta que escuchó la voz de uno de sus hombres.

—Lo siento, señor, pero no puede salir.

—¡Cómo que no puedo salir? —Golpeó de nuevo y con más fuerza la puerta.

—El rey dio esas órdenes. No puede salir hasta nuevo aviso. —Dio un golpe más, uno fuerte que hizo cimbrar la puerta y que atemorizó a Kurt, quien hizo todo lo que pudo para tragarse el horror.

Dave se dejó caer al suelo. No podía creer que su padre hubiese llegado tan lejos. Había perdido la razón. Y lo peor era pensar que su padre lo creía capaz de dejarse llevar de esa manera tan baja. Para empezar, ni siquiera lo conocía; a Dave le interesaba poco la intimidad con alguien. Para él sólo era una forma de despejar la mente y destensar el cuerpo.

Escuchó el agua moverse y luego el caminar de unos pies ligeros. Levantó el rostro y miró al príncipe Hummel.

—¿Por qué no derribas la puerta? —Dave negó—. Evidentemente puedes hacerlo.

—Hay que esperar… —El príncipe Hummel pareció desesperarse más.

—¿Esperar? ¿A qué? ¿A qué el loco de tu padre se le ocurra una forma para que me violes? —Dave tragó duro—. Bendita familia llena de barbaros. —Dave se levantó intentando ignorar por completo el empapado y desnudo cuerpo del príncipe Hummel.

—¿Sabes? Me resulta curioso todo lo que me dices. ¿Te importaría si te estudio? —Hummel pareció contraer la mandíbula—. Sí, estudiarte como a todos esos pequeños animales silvestres que tengo en mi laboratorio, abiertos en canal, con sus órganos expuestos ante mí. Me resulta fascinante que seas un hombre y puedas… ¿_preñarte_?

No era un insulto pero Dave lo dijo de tal forma y con tal intención que logró que a Hummel se le subieran los colores al rostro. Era ridiculizar su posición de hombre, lo había dicho con ese fin, para vengarse por ponerle de malas.

Aunque si Dave era honesto, estaba curioso. En su poca experiencia todas las historias de ese tipo tenían una base real. Uno de los misterios más grandes a los que Dave se había enfrentado eran las vidas nuevas… La procreación. ¿Cómo? ¿Gracias a qué? ¿Por qué? Las mujeres tenían el infinito poder de llevar una vida nueva en sus vientres y Dave admiraba eso.

Kurt sabía que no podía darle un golpe a esa mole sin temer la respuesta así que se dio media vuelta y fue hasta la cama para alejarse lo más posible de él.

Cuando había pasado más de una hora desde que habían intercambiado palabra, David aún no se había movido de la puerta. Kurt opinaba que era un imbécil, un verdugo completamente loco. De pronto, el hombre se puso de pie y caminó hacia él. Kurt se temía lo peor, sin embargo, lo que el príncipe Karofsky hizo fue saltar hacia la ventana junto a la cama con toda la fuerza de su musculatura. Después Kurt sólo escuchó unos gritos, unos golpes y un galope que se alejaba. Seguía prisionero y no podía confiar en la palabra del príncipe Karofsky, aunque era su única garantía de sobrevivir al infierno.

* * *

Dave empujó la puerta del castillo de su padre con las patas del caballo. El animal se sostuvo con las dos patas traseras y relinchó. Salieron primero unos hombres armados y luego su padre con cara de enfado pero al ver a Dave se calmó. Eso le hizo atreverse a pensar que su padre estaba avergonzado de verle allí. Dave bajó del caballo y le dio las riendas a uno de sus hombres.

—Llévelo a beber algo, por favor. —Dave siguió a su padre, que ya caminaba hacia su despacho.

Cuando estuvieron dentro, Dave cerró con fuerza y luego miró a su padre buscando en sus ojos una explicación, pero era evidente que su padre no tenía ni siquiera preparadas las palabras para intentar convencerle de que no había perdido la razón.

—Lo tenía que hacer, hijo. Es mi deber como rey…

—¿Tú deber como rey? Padre, has secuestrado al hijo de tu peor enemigo y pretendes que haga algo monstruoso siguiendo un cuento, una superchería que seguro has escuchado de boca de esa bruja.

—Soy tu padre, David, pero también soy tu rey y me debes respeto. —Dave rió negando —. Él lo tiene en su sangre y tú, hijo mío, sólo tienes que tomarlo. Sé que no te desagrada la idea. Siempre has sido más apasionado con los hombres. —Los ojos de Dave se abrieron desmesuradamente y la furia se abrió paso en su mente por la intromisión de su padre en su privacidad—. Oh, hijo, me preocupo por ti. Serás mi sucesor. —De nuevo esa maldita palabra—. Tengo que saber qué es lo que mueve tus fibras de hombre. En el burdel del reino me han dicho que no tienes preferencia pero que cada vez que tienes un encuentro íntimo con un hombre resultas más apasionado. —Su padre se le acercó y colocó sus fuertes manos sobre los hombros de Dave. Se sentían como dos hierros ardientes marcándole la piel—. Deja salir esa pasión, deja que tu cuerpo dicte tus acciones y dame un nieto. —Dave se alejó violentamente.

—El abuelo de Konrad Hummel mató a tu padre. —El rey Paul se humedeció los labios nervioso—. Pero lo que tú me propones es peor. Lo que tú quieres es que me condene como hombre y como ser humano con una bajeza que es más vil que quitarle la vida a otro. No pienso violentar a Konrad Hummel. No pienso tocarle ni una sola vez.

—Si no lo haces lo mataré y le enviaré a su padre la cabeza. —Dave contrajo la mandíbula—. Su muerte será culpa tuya. —Dave se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir—. Un mes. Sólo un mes y si no le has tocado aún…, yo mismo le cortaré la cabeza.

* * *

Cuando Dave hubo abandonado la sala, Paul se dejó caer en su silla. Amaba mucho a su hijo aunque nunca se lo había demostrado del todo pero estaba luchando por darle un reino digno y sin problemas. David tenía que entender que lo hacía por él.

—¡Klaus! —Pocos minutos después salió apresurado de su despacho—. ¡Klaus! ¡Klaus! —El hombre apareció unos segundos después.

—Señor…

—Que ensillen nuestros caballos. Nos vamos a las afueras del reino. —El hombre boqueó.

—Señor… Usted quiere ver a… Es peligroso señor.

—¡Soy el maldito rey! ¡Nadie cuestiona a su rey! ¡Haz lo que te mando! —El hombre asintió.

Paulus tenía que hacer algo pronto para que David cumpliera con la parte del plan que le correspondía.

* * *

Dave entró a las mazmorras después de apartar de un empujón a los hombres que custodiaban el lugar. Entró a su laboratorio y de inmediato vio a uno de sus ayudantes temblando.

—Tú. —El hombre tembló más—. Saca el cuerpo de la mujer. —El hombre vaciló—. ¿Qué?

—Es que…, señor…, el cuerpo no parece estar en buen estado. —Dave abrió el depósito y de inmediato percibió el olor fétido.

—Quema ese cuerpo. —El hombre boqueó—. ¡Joder! ¡LARGO! —Cogió al chico de sus ropas y lo sacó de su laboratorio como si fuese un hatillo de harapos—. ¡Tú! —Señaló a otro de los hombres, que corrió hacia él—. Quema los cuerpos que están en la bodega. —_Hereje_. Casi podía leerlo en los ojos del hombre pero a Dave le importaba poco—. ¿Han muerto alguna mujer y algún hombre recientemente? —El hombre asintió.

—Daniels. Y una doncella del palacio que se cayó y se rompió la nunca.

—Perfecto. —Dave sonrió y salió al matadero. Esperaba que los cuerpos estuvieran frescos.

El mismo llevó ambos cuerpos al laboratorio ante la mirada atónita de todos en las mazmorras. El primero fue el hombre. Dave le abrió el abdomen. Después abrió la mujer y entonces empezó a dibujar, a estudiar, a anotar las claras diferencias. Había llegado a la conclusión que muchos de los estudiosos de la medicina estaban equivocados y todo era porque ninguno se atrevía a abrir cuerpos. Todas sus teorías partían de las ideas que tenían sobre el funcionamiento del cuerpo pero Dave quería llegar a más, quería llegar a la verdad. Había muchas diferencias y también estructuras que se repetían. Un uréter conectado a la vejiga, arterias, venas. Dave cogió el pene del hombre y lo abrió de un cuidadoso tajo. Había otras estructuras internas, conductos que seguro inyectaban la esencia masculina en el canal vaginal. Dave siguió el recorrido de los conductos hacia algo así como unas glándulas y luego a la vejiga. En la mujer toda la estructura era distinta… Estaba cogiendo algo así como un saco cuando la puerta de su laboratorio se abrió. De nuevo había perdido la noción del tiempo.

—Se… señor… —El hombre estaba a punto de vomitar. Ciertamente no era muy común encontrar a un hombre lleno de sangre y con las manos enguantadas dentro de la cavidad uterina de una mujer.

—¿Qué? Dilo antes de que arrojes el estómago en mi laboratorio. —El hombre boqueó.

—Jan… Ha pedido ver… verlo —Dave asintió.

—Sí…, bien. Iré en un momento.

Dave echo un último vistazo a sus dibujos, a sus anotaciones y a los cuerpos. Se apresuró a cerrarlos con hilo y aguja. Ya era experto en esos menesteres. Lo único que odiaba era que los cuerpos abiertos prácticamente quedaban inutilizados para después. Se descomponían pronto. Esperaba que en algún momento alguien inventará algo capaz de mantenerlos frescos.

Cuando llegó con Jan el hombre ya dormía. Estaba seguro que era de madrugada. Jan abrió los ojos y le sonrió afable y él se sintió tan extraño como siempre que veía a Jan.

—Mi príncipe. —Dave negó.

—Por favor, Jan. —Dave se sentó a su lado—. ¿Te sientes bien? —Le descubrió las piernas y miró con satisfacción que el edema había disminuido. Una se veía amoratada pero no de mala manera y la otra, la que más le preocupaba, estaba mejorando aunque despacio. Tanto que parecía no notarse.

—Me siento mucho mejor señor pero usted aún tiene sus dudas, ¿cierto? —Dave no dijo nada y siguió examinándole—. Le agradezco que haya intentado salvarme las piernas. Tengo una posibilidad para poder sostener a mis hijas. —Dave le cubrió con el ligero manto y le palmeó el hombro.

—Estarás bien, Jan. Eres un hombre muy resistente. —Unos segundos después la esposa de Jan apareció y Dave se puso de pie para saludar a la mujer que no se había despegado de su esposo.

—Señor… —La mujer casi se arrodilla ante él pero Dave la detuvo—. Nunca podré pagarle lo que ha hecho por mi esposo. Usted… le salvó… Usted es un santo… —Dave negó.

—Él salvó mi vida y es un gran amigo. Ahora cuídele y rece porque esas piernas mejoren. —Dave se despidió, cogió sus dibujos y se marchó a su cabaña.

* * *

Kurt escuchó la puerta de la cabaña en mitad de la madrugada. El enorme hombre se veía… cansado. Kurt miró la comida en la mesa. Había dormido tan profundamente que ni siquiera había escuchado la primera vez que habían abierto la puerta para dejar la comida. Se moría de hambre así que cogió un trozo de jamón y lo engulló de inmediato.

—¿Qué ha dicho tu padre? —preguntó irónico—. No pareces muy feliz. —El otro hombre no dijo nada, sólo se sentó al lado de la ventana mirando unos pergaminos—. ¿Dibujas? —Husmeó porque no tenía nada más qué hacer. No eran unos dibujos cualesquiera, eran dibujos del cuerpo humano, de partes del cuerpo—. Así que eres un hereje que destroza cuerpos. —El hombre se rió.

—Vaya, lo dice el descendiente de un dios pagano. Creo que los dos podríamos ser quemados en la hoguera sin ningún problema. —Kurt cogió un trozo de bacón con un trinchador y le dio un trago largo a su jarra de cerveza—. Aquí están las razones anatómicas y funcionales por las cuales es imposible que lleves una vida en el vientre. Sólo tengo que estudiarlas.

Kurt no pensaba discutir más. Si ese hombre no le creía le parecía perfecto. Mientras cumpliera su palabra de no tocarle todo le parecía perfecto, y más si estaba dispuesto a ayudarle a salir de ahí.

—En unos días podré sacarte de aquí. Sólo tengo que pensar. Nos quedan sólo cuatro semanas.

Kurt asintió y siguió comiendo por un rato más hasta que empezó a sentirse extraño, muy extraño. Tomó un poco más de cerveza pero no se sintió mejor. Cayó al suelo. El techo de la cabaña daba vueltas. Se sintió acogido entre los brazos de alguien, giró la cabeza y vio el rostro de David Karofsky.

Dave tragó saliva, golpeó suavemente las mejillas de Konrad intentando reanimarle y luego notó algo raro: las pupilas de los azules ojos de Konrad estaban dilatadas. De pronto sus cálidas y suaves manos le acariciaron las mejillas y Dave se sintió aún más extrañado. El sentimiento aumentó cuando notó una de las manos de Konrad serpentear su pecho. Eso estaba mal, muy mal.

* * *

Nada es lo que parece en este fic, les aviso que es una drama.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cadaver, cadaveris**

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Dave boqueó cuando sintió que Konrad colaba la mano derecha por debajo de su camisa y empezaba a acariciarle el pecho. Cogió de inmediato la copa que estaba tirada al lado de la cabeza del príncipe Hummel y la olió pero no percibió nada malo aunque, si era honesto, nunca había sido un buen sabueso. Pero no tenía que serlo para saber que todo eso apestaba a un plan de su padre para que terminara tirándose al pobre hombre que estaba allí, retorciéndose de deseo. Mientras pensaba ni siquiera se percató de que le había quitado la camisa, sin embargo, no pudo pasar por alto la cálida y húmeda lengua sobre su cuello, cosa que le provocó un estremecimiento.

—Konrad… —Le detuvo la mano e intentó alejarse pero Konrad tenía brazos fuertes que le mantenían pegado a él—. Este no eres tú, te han puesto algo en la comida con el fin de que pierdas el control de tu cuerpo. —Konrad se acercó más a él y escondió el rostro en su cuello para aspirar su aroma.

—Necesito… tocarte. —Dave perdió un poco el sentido de lo que iba a decir cuando Konrad le beso muy cerca de los labios—. Hay algo de ti… que necesito, pero… no sé qué es. —La voz de Konrad era oscura, tal vez necesitada, pero más que nada demandante. Era de suponer que sería así; lo conocía en el terreno de batalla y era un guerrero incansable que se demandaba a sí mismo lo mismo que a sus hombres. Las imágenes del campo de batalla se disiparon cuando sintió una lengua lamiéndole los labios—. Necesito tenerte… dentro de mí. —Konrad quiso besarle pero Dave le detuvo.

—Espera… Escucha, tú no quieres esto. Tienes que controlarte, puedes controlarte. Eres más fuerte que esto.

Konrad pareció reaccionar un poco pero lo que le habían puesto en la bebida seguramente era muy potente porque empezó a tocarle la entrepierna por encima de la ropa. Dave trastabilló cuando sintió la pesada mano de Konrad sobre su miembro. Konrad era muy ágil, tanto que le hizo caer y luego se colocó sobre su cadera aprisionándole. Dave estaba a punto de quitárselo violentamente de encima cuando Konrad empezó a besarlo en serio. Dave no pudo evitar responder, nunca había tenido un beso así de apasionado. Los hombres del burdel no besaban, las mujeres lo hacían pero eran besos agrios y pagados. Konrad lo estaba besando para que respondiera, lo estaba seduciendo con su beso, con sus movimientos, con las finas líneas que marcaban sus músculos… Y de pronto Dave recordó que era un hombre y su sangre hirvió con esas muestras de pasión. David tenía muy arraigada en su ser una parte de sí que se dejaba seducir por ese tipo de acciones y que le molestaba mostrar porque no se correspondía con la persona analítica que tanto se jactaba de ser. Konrad casi lo hacía gemir y Dave decidió quitárselo de encima antes de perder del todo la cabeza.

—Maldita sea… —Dave lo empujó violento—. Konrad, me vas a obligar a hacerte algo que no quiero.

—Bien, si no lo quieres, ¿por qué no me haces algo que yo sí quiero que me hagas? —Dave tragó saliva por las palabras de Konrad, quien lo miraba con una fiereza que le estaba matando—. Algo me dice que debes ser muy apasionado. ¿Por qué no sacas ese monstruo que tienes guardado y jugamos un poco?

Konrad se quitó la ropa para mostrarse desnudo ante Dave. Después se acercó peligrosamente. Cuando lo quiso besar de nuevo, Dave le tuvo que dar un puñetazo para pararlo y lo desmayó.

—Hombre estúpido. Eres demasiado para mí.

Lo llevó a la cama y lo sujetó a las cuatro esquinas con unas cuerdas fuertes; sabía que ese golpe no le iba a adormecer por mucho tiempo y necesitaba tenerlo sujeto antes de que empezara a atacarlo de nuevo. Unos minutos después, Konrad despertó y lo primero que hizo fue jalar de las cuerdas para ver si podía liberarse. Luego, miró a Dave.

—Dios…, estoy excitado. —Dave podía verlo. La erección de Konrad no había disminuido ni un poco en la última hora—. Ven, ven conmigo a la cama. —De nuevo esa voz necesitada y mandona además de sensual y sedosa—. Eres una gran bestia a punto de atacar. Ven y fóllame. —Alguien tan elegante y educado diciendo eso era… excitante.

—Konrad. —Dave se acercó y se sentó a su lado aunque a una distancia prudencial mientras le miraba retorcerse entre las sábanas—. Tu cuerpo arde. Tienes que calmarte, por favor. —Dave estaba jugando con fuego. Estaba deseoso de darle juego pero _él no era ese tipo de hombre._ Entonces, ¿qué tipo de hombre era? Joder.

—Kurt… Llámame Kurt. Ven. —De nuevo tensó los músculos y Dave se relamió los labios—. Dios… Necesito que hagas que me corra. —Konrad movió la cadera haciendo balancear su sonrojada erección.

Dave bajó la mirada. Como deber propio se había impuesto ayudar a todas las personas a mejorar su salud. Konrad estaba mal de salud, ¿no? Así que debía aliviarle, ¿no? Debía hacer lo posible si quería respetar su propio código. Miró el reluciente miembro de Konrad, lo cogió con la mano derecha y empezó a acariciarlo lentamente mientras se repetía que era por el bien del príncipe Hummel.

—Te vas a odiar mañana por esto. Sólo espero que lo recuerdes tal cual porque no quiero perder una mano cuando se desate tu furia. —Kurt cerró los ojos y gimió con deleite.

—No me voy a arrepentir. Sigue, sigue… —Otro gemido de éxtasis de Konrad. Dave siguió acariciándole con la firme idea en la cabeza de que lo hacía por su bien—. Fóllame —decía con esa maldita voz que Dave quería acallar porque lo estaba trastornando—, muéstrame lo que es ser tomado por un hombre como tú.

Dave se acercó a él y lo besó enredando su lengua con la de Konrad, moviéndola duramente mientras seguía acariciando su miembro. Cada vez lo sentía más al borde y ése sería el final de la tortura para Dave. Cuando Konrad se corrió en su mano emitió un gemido satisfecho y luego entró en un sueño tranquilo. Dave respiró entrecortadamente mirando su entrepierna y avergonzándose porque había respondido como hombre a algo que solo debía ver como profesional. Se lavó la mano, cerró los ojos intentando pensar en otra cosa y luego tomó asiento para velar el sueño de Konrad.

* * *

El rey Beorth arrojó su capa y, abatido, se dejó caer sobre su trono. Habían peinado todo el bosque y no había ni rastro de Kurt. Estaba desesperado y se temía lo peor. Unas manos suaves le acariciaron el rostro. Miró a su esposa seguro de que había estado en vela toda la noche.

—No hay nada de mi hijo. Es como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

—¿Tu hijo? Kurt no lleva mi sangre pero lo quiero como si hubiese salido de mis propias entrañas. Me siento culpable por haberlo dejado solo, por haber sugerido que se fuera a tomar aire. —Burt la abrazó con fuerza. El caballo de Kurt había regresado solo en la madrugada y Burt se estaba temiendo lo peor.

—Tienes que ser fuerte. El conde Smythe ha sugerido que Kurt puede haber caído en manos de los Karofsky. —Su mujer lo miró a los ojos—. Alguien se lo debió de haber llevado.

—Esos malditos hombres. Pero juro por mis padres muertos que si le han tocado uno sólo de sus cabellos soy capaz de arrancarles la piel de sus inmundos cuerpos a tiras. Tienes que ir por él, Burt. Tienes que salvarlo. Tienes que traerlo de regreso a casa.

—Tenemos que esperar. La última batalla con los Karofsky dejó en muy mal estado a mi ejército. Si les atacara ahora sería mi fin. Mientras no me mueva de aquí estamos protegidos.

* * *

Kurt despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y con sensación de pesadez en su cuerpo. Pensaba que todo había sido un sueño pero cuando notó los amarres en sus muñecas y tobillos todas las imágenes llegaron a su mente como una espantosa pesadilla. No quería siquiera mirar a David Karofsky pero tenía que hacerlo; dentro de lo malo, el hombre se había portado como un caballero.

—Bebe agua, te ayudará con el dolor de cabeza. Aún no sé con qué te narcotizaron pero debió de ser algo muy potente. Por algunos segundos pensé que podrías luchar contra ello. —David le soltó de sus amarres y le revisó la piel para ver si había alguna marca.

—Gracias por… —Se aclaró la garganta— Ayudarme —dijo débilmente.

—¿Lo recuerdas todo? —Konrad asintió—. Desde ahora no comerás nada que no te traiga yo mismo. Mi padre cada día pierde más la razón.

—Vienes cada doce horas y yo cómo un poco más seguido que eso. —Dave rió sintiendo que la incomodidad entre los dos estaba menguando.

—Intentaré venir tres veces al día…

—¿Intentarás? —Dave boqueó—. Necesito más que un intento. —Dave boqueó de nuevo porque ése tono tenía demasiadas reminiscencias del Kurt dopado. Estaba preguntándose si el hombre realmente no seguía bajo los efectos de lo que había bebido.

—Vendré. —Dave le pasó una bandeja llena de fruta—. Por lo pronto éste es el desayuno. Espero que no te caiga demasiado pesado.

Kurt comió un poco pero la mayor parte del tiempo lo dedicó a estudiar a David. Ciertamente era un hombre curioso, extraño y lleno de misterio. Tal vez en otro tiempo y en otro lugar hasta amigos hubiesen sido.

—De verdad crees poder sacarme de aquí —soltó varios minutos después.

—Espero, porque los planes de mi padre para contigo no son muy buenos en ningún sentido.

Kurt asintió temiéndose lo peor.

* * *

Dave se había encerrado de nuevo en sus adoradas mazmorras y estaba a punto de desarticular una pierna completa cuando su padre le interrumpió.

—Si vienes para saber si tu treta funcionó pierdes el tiempo —dijo cortando un tendón más y sonriendo cuando la cabeza del hueso de la pierna salió del hueco en el hueso de la cadera. Por fin tenía su pierna. Había esperado para que la putrefacción natural del cuerpo hiciera más fácil desprender la piel y los músculos y poder limpiar los huesos. Por fin podría estudiar la pierna completa.

—¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? —Dave levantó la cabeza y le reprochó a su padre con la mirada.

—No le toqué. —El rey Paulus estudió el rostro de su hijo y David empezó a sentirse algo nervioso.

—¿Estás seguro? —Dave no respondió—. ¿Por qué? David…

—Te lo diré sólo una vez más, padre: no voy a hacerlo. Ahora, por favor, déjame en paz y deja en paz al príncipe Konrad.

Paul se dio media vuelta y se fue sin decir más. Eso preocupó a Dave. Su padre no era de las personas que perdían la oportunidad de decir la última palabra, y menos en ese tipo de conversaciones. Eso sólo podía significar que su padre tenía una nueva tontería en la cabeza.

Paul cabalgó hacia las afueras de su reino sin detenerse. Estaba dispuesto a ponerle punto final a todo aquello y sólo contaba con una aliada lo suficientemente poderosa como para vencer el ingenio de su hijo. Bajó de su caballo y tocó en la humilde y lúgubre choza que muy pocos se atrevían visitar. La puerta se abrió. La mujer estaba comiendo tranquilamente. Fuera de los que muchos pensaban, no era una demente, era una mujer de mediana edad, con buen aspecto y muy seria.

—Te dije que a pesar de llevarlo no funcionaría —dijo sin dejar de comer. Paul se sentó frente a ella.

—Necesito algo que sea definitivo y sé que tú eres la única que puede ayudarme. —La mujer levantó el rostro y sonrió.

—Eres un hombre curioso; me adulas y crees en mí. Sólo quiero que sepas que todo lo que hagas, bueno o malo, regresará a tu vida tarde o temprano. Juegas con fuego, rey. —Paul no dijo nada—. Vas a causarle un gran dolor a quien más amas.

—Para luego entregarle un reino. —La mujer asintió.

—Poco le importa a tu hijo ese reino. —Paul la miró altivo pero la mujer no se amedrentó—. Tu hijo será mejor rey que tú porque es mejor ser humano que tú. Te voy a ayudar, rey, pero sólo porque hay algo más fuerte girando alrededor de toda ésta situación que has desencadenando. Te daré algo que pondrá punto final y que hará que logres lo que quieres. Pero tendrás que esperar dos semanas para tenerlo. —Paul asintió—. Has firmado tu destino, rey…

* * *

_**Hay un cambio en la publicación. Será dos veces por semana. El lunes y viernes.**_

_**El próximo lunes subiré el capítulo que sigue. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Cadaver, cadaveris**

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Kurt miró la comida y luego a David, que parecía que no iba a detenerse ni siquiera para comer. Le observó moler las raíces de una planta horrible y luego mezclarlas con huevo y un polvo extraño. Kurt estaba impresionado por la cantidad de cosas que podía hacer el príncipe Karofsky en un solo día.

Estaba por cumplir dos semanas de cautiverio. David dormía en la cabaña pero llegaba muy tarde y se levantaba muy temprano, le traía el desayuno y luego desaparecía por horas hasta que la tarde lo llevaba de nuevo a la cabaña con la comida. Por la noche iba y preguntaba si necesitaba algo y luego desparecía de nuevo.

—Tengo una enorme curiosidad. —David dejó de mover las manos pero no volteó a verlo—. ¿Qué se supone que haces?

—Es un ungüento. Descubrí que la raíz de mandrágora alivia el dolor. Uno de mis hombres tiene dolor y quiero ayudarle.

—Eres un hombre extraño, David Karofsky. —El hombre se giró para mirarle—. Tienes un pasatiempo bastante curioso.

—No es un pasatiempo, es a lo que me dedico. —Kurt asintió.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas? No creo que sea muy agradable para ti estar siempre lleno de suciedad, desmembrando cadáveres y oliendo a putrefacción. —Dave se lavó las manos con agua y un trozo de jabón. Después cogió una de las manzanas que le había traído a Kurt y se sentó frente a él.

—Busco la verdad. ¿Nunca has sentido curiosidad de saber por qué podemos movernos, por qué percibimos los sabores, qué nos hace caminar, qué conforma nuestro cuerpo o por qué morimos? Es saber qué hay dentro de nosotros. Por qué tus ojos son azules y los míos verdes. —Kurt podía ver como la emoción hervía en David—. Hipócrates hablaba de cuatro humores pero eso era un error. Él no abrió cuerpos, jamás vio la sangre fluir por un tejido. Hay algo más, algo minúsculo que nos conforma y que es lo que muere cuando empezamos a envejecer. —Dave se dio cuenta de que estaba divagando y de que Konrad lo miraba fijamente—. Lo siento —Empezó a sentirse verdaderamente avergonzado—. ¿Hay algo que tú quieras conocer?

—No… —_A mí mismo_, pensó vagamente Kurt—. Hay cosas por las que siento interés…

—¿La guerra? —Kurt negó.

—Eso es algo de mi padre. A mí realmente sólo me interesa ver a mi pueblo crecer, que las mujeres dejen de enterrar a sus hermanos, padres, hijos o esposos. Me gustaría tener un reino prospero, fuerte, pero no violento. Que no se llene de la bruma de la guerra. —Kurt parpadeó descubriendo que nunca le había dicho eso a nadie. Eran sólo cosas que pensaba cada vez que veía a los chicos de quince años temblar por tener una espada en las manos en medio del horror de una batalla a muerte.

—Serás un gran rey. —Kurt boqueó.

—El obispo de mi reino no lo cree. Le ha dicho a mi padre que soy débil de espíritu. —David dibujó una sonrisa.

—Eso es porque nunca te ha visto en el campo de batalla. A veces creo que mi padre va a perder la guerra, sobre todo por una cuestión de resistencia. Y nuestros hombres son resistentes pero el espíritu de los hombres de tu reino me impresiona. He visto a tus hombres con tres flechas en el pecho aún de pie luchando de tú a tú por defender al reino del que hablas con tanta vehemencia. —Kurt tragó saliva; las palabras de David le hacían sentir extraño—. ¿Sabes? Por eso le agradezco a mi padre que no tenga tratos con nuestro religioso. Cuando ve a mi padre ese hombre tiembla. Y nunca entra al castillo. Hace como que cura… _el alma._ —David lo dijo en tono de burla—. _Para tener salud hay que estar bien con Dios. _Las enfermedades vienen de la mente y del cuerpo. El espíritu y alma son intangibles que no enferman si no enferma el cuerpo. El hombre llena su espíritu y puede tener el espíritu más grande del mundo pero eso no le va a salvar de la muerte. Como tampoco lo salva rezar ni rogarle al Dios ése que tanto pregona el obispo.

—Es curioso, mi padre nunca fue muy religioso —dijo Kurt ausente—, por lo menos no mientras mi madre vivió. Mi madrastra es la religiosa. —David podía ver que el príncipe Konrad estaba perdido en algo que iba más allá de la religión.

—Mi madre murió cuando cumplí catorce años. —Konrad miró a David sorprendido y luego bajó el rostro.

—Mi madre murió cuando yo nací. Nunca la conocí…

—Pero eso no quiere decir que nunca la hayas amado. Tal vez la amas más de lo que yo amo a la mía porque tú la amas con la añoranza de tener. —Konrad contrajo la mandíbula y apartó la mirada por un largo rato hasta que David se puso de pie para recoger su mezcla—. Tengo que irme. Vendré a traerte la cena.

—¿No piensas comer más que una manzana? Tienes que mantener tu cuerpo en forma y creo que para ello necesitas más que una manzana. —Konrad le sirvió un buen trozo de cordero—. Anda, come y déjame ver tus dibujos.

* * *

Mientras sus gemidos retumbaban en las gruesas paredes de piedra, se estiró para abrir más las piernas y dejar que la cadera de su amante se acomodase mejor. Las grandes manos del hombre le magullaban la piel de de cintura. Ella, que se sentía hervir por el placer, movió la cadera para apresurar el ritmo. Estaba terriblemente húmeda. Gimió más alto hasta que sintió que el fuego de su vientre se apagaba y su amante se corría dentro de ella. Ambos cayeron exhaustos y con la satisfacción de haber saciado sus cuerpos.

—¿Por qué crees que no hemos tenido noticias? Han pasado más de dos semanas desde que se lo llevaron. Ya deberíamos tener su cabeza y al rey llorando —dijo ella. El hombre se encogió de hombros mientras se reacomodaba la ropa.

—No lo sé. Tal vez los Karofsky están torturándole lentamente y lo mandan a trozos. Son cosas que no nos importan. Lo que es seguro es que lo van a matar y entonces nosotros podremos seguir con nuestro plan.

—¿Y si no lo matan?

—Tienen que hacerlo. Él sabe que yo lo entregué. Si Konrad Hummel regresa vivo tú y yo estaremos perdidos.

* * *

David hizo la incisión para separar la primera capa de piel. Debajo había un tejido muy parecido a la grasa y luego otra capa más y otra más... Tenía que hacerlo con cuidado para no llevarse lo que unía al musculo con el hueso. Hasta la fecha había estudiado el brazo y el antebrazo y ahora estaba diseccionando la pierna. Descubrió que muchos músculos salían de la cadera y de ese hueso tubular que la acompañaba y se insertaban en la cabeza del hueso largo. Era un proceso arduo, sobre todo porque los cadáveres se descomponían y no podía conservarlos por mucho tiempo si no los embalsamaba. Y aun haciéndolo el cadáver perdía mucha manejabilidad porque la piel se acartonaba y era más complicado diseccionar músculos con el fin de no perder su origen ni su término.

Se detenía de cuando en cuando para dibujar, para imaginar qué función cumplía el musculo que acaba de ver. Una vez Kurt le había preguntado por qué lo hacía y la razón era dejar un vestigio de su estudio. Tal vez no él y tal vez no pronto pero alguien en algún momento iba a descubrir sus estudios e iba a retomarlos para el bien del mundo.

Lo cierto era que Dave estaba a favor de la vida pero durante todo ese tiempo se había tenido que hacer gran amigo de la muerte. Dave no le temía a la muerte; la respetaba y sabía que en unas ocasiones era inminente y en otras muchas era preferente, sobre todo en su tiempo, en donde enfermedades inexplicables arrasaban pueblos enteros y las mutilaciones eran asunto de cada día. A veces era mejor verlos muertos que siendo un despojo de lo que fueron. Confiaba en que con los años el hombre descubriera la forma de evitar tanto dolor, tantas pérdidas. Dentro de su limitado razonamiento Dave sabía que el hombre había cambiado con los años y que seguiría haciéndolo. Confiaba en el espíritu del ser humano, que lo llevaba a buscar la verdad detrás de todo lo que desconocía.

—Señor —escuchó una voz fuerte a través de la puerta.

—¿Qué? —Había terminado con la parte anterior de la pierna y en la parte posterior se acababa de encontrar con el músculo que conformaba la nalga, pero lo que le llamaba la atención era un gran nervio que parecía venir desde la espalda. A veces su padre se quejaba de un dolor lumbar que se extendía hasta la punta de los dedos del pie.

—Ya es de noche, señor. —Dave gruñó por lo bajo.

Empezó a cerrar el cadáver esperando que todavía funcionara el embalsamamiento, si no iba a tener que tirarlo. Dave salió del laboratorio y vio a uno de sus hombres temblando como si lo fuera a desmembrar en cualquier momento.

—Suéltalo de una vez. —El hombre boqueó.

—Su paquete fue detenido en la frontera del sur. —Dave contrajo el rostro.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Rosso murió en una pelea de taberna. —Maldito italiano de mierda—. Le encontraron el paquete y lo dejaron a resguardo porque el rey ha prohibido que se muevan las guardias de las fronteras.

Dave no dijo nada y empezó a caminar hacia la cabaña. Necesitaba los polvos que venían en ese paquete así que tendría que ir a la maldita frontera. Detuvo sus pasos cuando llegó a la casa de Jan. Le había confiado a su esposa la alimentación de Kurt. Dave dejaba su laboratorio, recogía la comida y luego la llevaba a la cabaña. Jan tenía una semana en su casa sentado en una silla pero con la gran esperanza de caminar en cuanto estuviera mejor. La esposa de Jan estaba tremendamente agradecida y veía a Dave como un dios. Era tan irónico.

Levantó la cabeza y a través de la puerta entreabierta vio a Jan jugando con sus hijas pequeñas. Admiraba a ese hombre en muchos sentidos: el manejo de la espada, sus ideas en la batalla, su temple… En algún momento había despertado en Dave una admiración que ignoraba por respeto a Jan y a su esposa. Jan le sonrió y Dave le dirigió un asentimiento mientras agradecía la comida y se marchaba.

* * *

Kurt escuchó pasos y se descubrió esperando que el rostro de Dave apareciera. Parecía que casi tres semanas eran suficientes para encariñarse con un ser humano, sobre todo si era el único que veía. David saludó, sombrío como siempre, serio y sin sonreír mucho. Dejó la comida sobre una mesa y luego empezó a acomodar sus cosas sobre la que usaba de escritorio. Kurt abrió el paquete de la comida y sonrió cuando vio un puñado de fresas.

—Vaya, tenía muchas ganas de comerlas. —Kurt dio una mordida a una fresa y luego le tendió el resto a Dave—. Anda, come. No te voy a envenenar. —Dave hizo ese gesto que parecía una sonrisa y cogió con la boca el trozo de fresa que le ofrecía. Por unos segundos los cálidos labios de Dave rozaron los dedos de Kurt, quien sintió una pequeña descarga.

—Mañana tendré que marcharme al sur. —Dave vio la cara extrañada de Kurt—. Será un día y medio. Sólo iré por un paquete. Mary es la esposa de uno de mis mejores hombres. Ella te traerá la comida. —Kurt asintió pero no dejó de estar un poco extrañado por la sensación de saber que Dave se iba.

—¿Cuándo crees que me pueda ir?

—A mi regreso lo intentaremos. Mi padre ha estado muy tranquilo y no descarto que pronto haga alguna tontería para cumplir sus deseos. Tengo que sacarte de aquí antes de que eso suceda. —Kurt siguió comiendo distraídamente hasta que Dave rompió el silencio de nuevo—. ¿Aún no recuerdas cómo te atraparon?

—No. Lo último que hay en mi mente es haber sido arrastrado por tu castillo. Aunque algo me dice que cuando lo recuerde le causaré un gran dolor a mi reino y a mi familia. No cualquiera tiene acceso hasta mí.

Dave miró el perfil de Kurt más de lo que podía considerarse normal y agradeció que el príncipe estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Cabalgo sin descanso hasta llegar a la frontera. No quería dejar solo a Konrad por mucho tiempo porque temía que su padre intentara hacerle algo aprovechando su ausencia. Cuando llegó notó una gran tensión entre los hombres que cuidaban las fronteras del reino, tal vez esperando que el ejército de Hummel atacara para recuperar a Konrad. Sinceramente, Dave no esperaba un ataque; en la última batalla el ejército del vecino reino había quedado muy mermado.

—Mi paquete —dijo cuando se encontró con el jefe de guardia, quien al verlo empezó a temblar. Su fama de hereje llegaba hasta los confines del reino. El hombre le entregó rápidamente el paquete—. ¿Cómo lo recuperaron?

—Él lo recuperó, señor. —El hombre señaló a un chico, unos años más joven que Dave, de estatura baja, pelo rizado y rasgos que no se correspondían con los de los hombres del reino. Era un plebeyo más, carne de cañón en la frontera.

—¿De dónde vienes? —preguntó Dave al muchacho ignorando al jefe de la guardia. El chico boqueó sin saber qué decir. No era como si todos los días el príncipe del reino llegara a hablar contigo.

—No… no lo sé, señor. —El chico habló cohibido y Dave enarcó una ceja—. Soy huérfano, señor. —Dave asintió.

—Vendrás conmigo al castillo. —El chico asintió temeroso—. Hace años que busco a alguien de confianza.

Dave no sabía por qué pero había algo en los ojos de ese chico que se le hacía demasiado familiar.

Llegaron al resguardo del castillo en la mañana del día siguiente. Dave le mostró enseguida las mazmorras y su laboratorio. Se sorprendió gratamente cuando el chico no hizo preguntas sobre los cadáveres ni los restos de cuerpos. Le preguntó si sabía leer y el chico le dijo que sí. Al parecer cuando era niño se había criado con un cura del cual no guardaba muy buenos recuerdos pero que le había enseñado a leer y escribir.

—Hay un pequeño cuarto encima de las mazmorras. Ésa será tu habitación. —El chico asintió sin hacer más preguntas, cosa que también agradeció. No había nada peor que las preguntas innecesarias—. Ve, te veo mañana a primera hora. —El joven volvió a asentir.

Dave cogió su caballo para llegar más rápido a la cabaña. Cabalgaba cuando notó algo raro entre unos matorrales. Se detuvo un momento para dar una vuelta con el caballo. Ya iba a marcharse cuando sintió un piquete en el cuello. Con la mano se quitó un dardo. Inmediatamente empezó a marearse y perdió el control de las riendas del caballo. Pronto, su cuerpo empezó a arder como si un fuego se dispersara desde su cuello en todas las direcciones y sólo pudo pensar en una cosa.

* * *

Cabalgó a un ritmo trepidante, con la sangre pulsando en cada rincón de su cuerpo y el corazón acelerado. Dave sabía que estaba drogado y que tenía que ser con algo muy poderoso porque lo que corría por su sistema estaba haciéndole perder el control más allá de cualquier posibilidad de razonar. Estaba caliente y su cuerpo sólo quería a Kurt cerca. Lo único que pudo pensar fue en ir al burdel. Quería encaminar su caballo hacia allí pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su mente sólo podía pensar en que tenía un tibio y virginal cuerpo esperándole en su cabaña.

Kurt escuchó la puerta abrirse y saltó de la cama al ver a David prácticamente arrastrándose. Corrió hacia él con el alma en los pies pensando en que podía estar herido. Buscó de inmediato rastros de sangre pero no vio nada más que un hematoma en el cuello.

—Dave…, ¿estás bien? —David intentaba recuperar el aliento pero no lo lograba. Su mente estaba en otro lado y su lado salvaje lo dominaba. Konrad estaba ahí, preocupado por él, tocándole y eso era más de lo que necesitaba para alimentar su deseo—. Dave… —Levantó la vista y al ver la mueca de preocupación de Kurt sonrió—. ¿Qué te pasa? —Todo el cansancio y el dolor se habían ido para dejar paso al fuego y Dave sabía que sólo había una forma de calmar ese fuego—. ¿Qué necesitas? —Dave ensanchó su sonrisa tornándola en una cruel a la vista de Kurt.

—A ti… —Konrad boqueó cuando escuchó la voz perversa de David quien, sin más, lo cogió del cuello—. Veremos si todavía puedes mantenerte en pie cuando termine contigo y con tu culo. —Kurt no podía respirar bien y tenía miedo, mucho miedo. En las pupilas de Dave no había nada que le dijera que estaba dispuesto a soltarle—. De ti dependerá si conservas tu bonita cara porque te voy a decir algo: no importa cuanta resistencia opongas, te voy a follar cuantas veces quiera y como yo quiera.

* * *

**_El viernes el que sigue._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cadaver, cadaveris**

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Kurt sintió que su sangre se detenía. En esas semanas David había sido el único ser humano con el que había tenido contacto pero también había sido el único ser humano con el que había hablado de sus temores y de sus profundos deseos de forjar un futuro distinto para su pueblo. David y la soledad le habían llevado a expresarse como nunca y ahora ver a su confidente convertido en un engendro le hacía sentir un dolor terrible.

—Dave… —Intentó hablar a pesar del fuerte agarre que la mano de David imprimía en su cuello—Por favor… Luch… Tú no eres… así… —Lo vio dibujar una sonrisa cruel que terminó por derrumbar toda esperanza de que Dave se detuviera.

—Lo más curioso es que no tengo ganas de parar en absoluto. Me gusta respirar tu miedo. —Dave lo besó a la fuerza. Kurt no separó ni un poco los labios, cosa enfureció al príncipe Karofsky, quien se alejó lo suficiente para soltarle a Kurt un bofetón que hizo que le sangraran los labios—. Harás lo que yo quiera, aunque tenga arrancarte pedazo a pedazo esa voluntad.

David lamió la sangre de la comisura del labio de Kurt quien, a la fuerza, abrió la boca. Notó la posesiva lengua que le hacía sentirse asqueado de un contacto tan íntimo, uno que nunca había tenido con ninguna otra persona. Quería llorar pero no iba a darse ese lujo, menos aún cuando las grandes manos de David se estaban posando en sus nalgas como garras que se empeñaban en marcarlo.

De pronto Kurt sintió como si estuviera en el campo de batalla y Dave volviera a ser el hombre con armadura negra que se erguía ante él como una muralla imposible de derribar. Cuando sintió algo duro frotándose con el interior de su muslo, respiró profundamente. David le había dicho que lo que más admiraba de sus hombres era que, a pesar de ver la batalla perdida, no dejaban de luchar. Kurt abrió los ojos y contrajo el rostro. Sí, la batalla estaba perdida, pero el príncipe Karofsky no se iría limpio. Le golpeó en los antebrazos y, antes de darle tiempo de reponerse de la sorpresa, le dio una patada en la entrepierna y corrió hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Salir no era una opción pero si quería una oportunidad contra David tenía que mantener a ese enorme toro lejos de su cuerpo. Dave se recuperó pronto. Se movía rápido para ser un tipo pesado. El primer intento de Dave por atraparlo fue bloqueado por los reflejos de Kurt, que tuvo tiempo para tomar una vasija y lanzársela aturdiéndolo un poco. Se alejó corriendo tirando a su paso las sillas para bloquearle el camino. Le lanzó cada parte del mobiliario que pudiera lacerar a Dave o parar esa aplanadora en la que se había convertido. Cuando no hubo más que lanzar, Kurt dejó que corriera hacia él y ágilmente saltó a un lado y le dio una patada en la espalda que lo hizo caer al suelo. Por unos segundos pensó que lo había puesto fuera de combate pero un gruñido le hizo tragar saliva. Dave se puso de pie. Sangraba por la frente y tenía la camisa desgarrada. Karofsky se sacó la prenda. Kurt vio como los músculos del hombre se marcaban y escuchó el crujir de los huesos de sus manos. Kurt respiraba agitado; Dave era una mole que no iba a detenerse. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo. David caminó hacia él lentamente, como un gran animal que ya lo sabía herido de muerte. Kurt dio un paso hacia atrás para tomar impulso y cuando David estuvo cerca intentó darle una patada en el costado derecho, pero David le interceptó y le cogió de la pierna.

—El juego se ha terminado. —Dave le dio un puñetazo que lo dejó sin aire y una bofetada con el dorso de su mano que lo tiró a la cama—. El pequeño ejercicio me ha puesto más caliente de lo que estaba. —Kurt se sentía mareado por el golpe en el rostro pero cuando sintió a Dave encima de él quiso luchar y golpearle en la cara. David le cogió los antebrazos con fuerza—. Nada de juegos de manos. —Con una sola mano David sostuvo las suyas y con la otra le dio un derechazo que le reventó el labio. Después le dio la vuelta—. No quiero fracturarte los brazos así que es mejor que no los muevas demasiado —le dijo David al oído antes de besarle el cuello y la nuca y bajarle los pantalones.

Kurt boqueó percibiendo el sabor ferroso en la boca. Ya al borde del desmayo, pudo sentir la erección de David frotándose entre sus nalgas. David era grande en todos los sentidos y eso aterraba a Kurt pero no tuvo más tiempo de pensar en ello. Después de una ráfaga de humedad sintió una embestida brutal. Gritó pero la lengua de Dave amortiguó el ruido. Fue furioso, salvaje y doloroso. Kurt escuchó los gruñidos de placer, las palabras diciendo lo estrecho que estaba, lo bien que se sentía y lo mucho que apretaba la polla de Dave. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pudo ser una eternidad. Al final escuchó el ronco gemido de placer y la polla de David bombeando semen lo más profundo que ambas anatomías permitían.

—Espero que aún no te hayas dormido porque no terminado contigo.

David le dio vuelta a su cuerpo. Estaba desmadejado, al borde del vómito y casi inconsciente. Notó cómo lo besaba y se acariciaba hasta volverse a poner duro. Después entró en él sin esfuerzo, sin parar de besarle mientras le embestía. Kurt ya no era dueño de su cuerpo. Sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos y cayó en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Los pájaros cantaban alegres y el sol se filtraba por la ventana dándole de lleno en el rostro. Dave parpadeó intentando apartar la luz. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y escuchó un grito desgarrador que llegaba de cada rincón de su mente. Abrió los ojos de golpe, rodó sobre la cama y cayó al suelo. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Fijó la mirada en un punto determinado, en el cuerpo inerte que yacía sobre la cama revuelta y con manchas de sangre. Se levantó temblando y con los recuerdos golpeándole la mente. El cuerpo estaba cubierto con la sabana. Dave tragó saliva, respiró profundo y lo destapó. Kurt estaba inconsciente, tenía el labio roto, sangre seca sobre el rostro, una mejilla amoratada y marcas en los antebrazos, las piernas y el pecho. Dave se levantó en automático y vació el tanque de agua cristalina que tenía sobre la tina. Después corrió hacia Kurt, lo cogió en brazos y lo sumergió en el agua. Tomó la barra de jabón para borrar la suciedad… Dave lo limpió a conciencia, tan rápido como pudo, tan firme como a Kurt le hubiera gustado. Cuando terminó, envolvió a Kurt en una sábana limpia, apartó cada prenda de la cama y llevó a Kurt al lecho. Mientras lo hacía lloraba, pero casi de inmediato se limpió el rostro con las manos, cogió la primera muda de ropa que vio y salió corriendo de la cabaña sin importarle el frío. Fue directo al lago que rodeaba gran parte de su reino y se sumergió en él. Gritó de dolor, de decepción. Golpeó el agua con los puños e intentó no cerrar los ojos porque eso le hacía ver a Kurt, escucharlo y escucharse mientras…

Dirigió la mirada hacia el castillo. Salió del agua y se fue vistiendo mientras caminaba. Cogió el caballo de uno de sus hombres y cabalgó hacia allí en busca de respuestas. Cuando llegó fue directo a la puerta del despacho de su padre, pero un hombre se interpuso.

—Lo siento, señor. Usted no puede pasar.

Dave cogió al tipo de la ropa y lo lanzó hacia el otro lado de la puerta rompiéndola en el proceso. Paul se levantó de su silla ante el estruendo. Dave no pudo evitar sentirse destrozado al ver a su padre. El chico que había intentado detenerlo se levantó tambaleándose y salió cerrando lo que quedaba de la puerta.

—Hijo…

—¿Con qué derecho me hiciste esto? —Paul tragó saliva y desvió la mirada—. ¿Con qué derecho me convertiste en monstruo capaz de fracturar la voluntad de un hombre y desgarrarle de tal forma que quedara hecho un guiñapo?

—Hijo…

—¡NO…! —Paul se estremeció por el grito pero intentó que David no lo notara—. Quiero escucharlo de tus labios, quiero saberlo de ti, quiero la infame explicación.

—Tuve que hacerlo por nuestro reino. —Dave contrajo el rostro al tiempo que Paul se erguía para darle un poco de más valor a sus palabras—. Todos tenemos que hacer sacrificios en una guerra. Tienes que entender que lo hice por ti, por tu futuro.

—Mi madre lloraba por las noches en su habitación, lloraba por la soledad, por el dolor de haberse casado sin amor. En las mañanas se abrazaba a mí y me decía que me amaba. Decía que lo único que valía la pena de su matrimonio era haberme tenido. Decía que no tenías corazón, que tu padre te había vuelto un monstruo que sólo vivía para ganar la guerra. Yo no quería creerlo porque a pesar de todo eras mi padre, pero tú nunca me quisiste; nunca has querido a nadie. Esta guerra acabó con tu padre, con mi madre y ahora me has utilizado, me has destrozado tanto o más que al propio príncipe Konrad. Ganarás la guerra porque se necesita ser tan ruin y tan miserable como tú para imponer un reino pasando por todos sin importarte nada. Has perdido un hijo y has ganado un reino; justo lo que siempre has querido.

—De Konrad nacerá el heredero… —Dave cogió a su padre de la ropa con violencia y lo pegó a su cuerpo.

—Si tu perversidad funciona, si esta asquerosidad que nos hiciste tiene fruto, yo tendré un hijo que voy a arrancar de tus manos para que tu mezquindad no lo alcance. Jamás sabrá que una miserable parte de él tiene que ver contigo. ¿Quién te dio la droga que usaste?

—La bruja.

Dave soltó a Paul y cogió una de las hachas que descansaban sobre una pared. Paul vio a su hijo desaparecer y soltó el aire que retenía en los pulmones. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. Las palabras de David retumbaban en su pecho hiriendo su corazón de manera honda. Amaba a su hijo profundamente, era lo único que realmente le importaba, y lo que había hecho sólo había sido para obedecer a su más ferviente deseo: entregarle un reino lleno de paz y prosperidad. ¿Había equivocado el camino? Tal vez, pero sólo el destino podía juzgarlo.

* * *

Dave bajó del caballo, tomó el hacha, la empuñó con fuerza y rompió la puerta de madera de un certero golpe. Con una patada terminó de destrozarla. La bruja estaba sentada y sólo lo miró. Dave caminó hacia ella y la cogió del cuello con una mano para estamparla contra la pared.

—Si… si… m… me matas… nadie podrá ayudar a t…. tu hijo. —Dave aflojó un poco su agarre—. Sólo yo puedo ayudarte a traerlo al mundo.

—No tendré un hijo. —Dave reafirmó su agarre con ira.

—L… lo… tendrás. Ess… tá en tu destino…

—No creo en el destino. —Dave levantó el hacha. La mujer movió muy lentamente una de sus manos y le tocó la muñeca. Dave vio a Kurt sonriendo y jugueteando con un niño que también sonreía. El campo era prospero, el sol era brillante… Soltó a la mujer dejándola caer.

—No crees en nada que no puedas ver. Pero esto se trata de creer para poder ver. Tienes el espíritu grande, David Karofsky. No buscas la gloria de tu nombre escrito en la historia, buscas algo más profundo, buscas la verdad y el conocimiento puro.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué le ayudaste? —Dave se arrodilló con el rostro hundido y los ojos cerrados, derrotado y miserable.

—Siempre habrá una fuerza que nos llevará a chocar con nuestro camino.

—No creo en Dios ni el destino.

—Tendrás que creer en tu hijo y en la magia. —La mujer se arrodilló frente a él y le levantó el rostro. Dave la vio cambiar de una anciana a una hermosa mujer de facciones mediterráneas—. Te lo he dicho, Dave. Tendrás que creer para ver.

* * *

Kurt se despertó sobresaltado. Buscó por todos los lados la figura imponente de Dave. Cuando no la encontró, respiró tranquilo. Quería culparlo y odiarlo por lo que había pasado pero sabía que David también había sido víctima de la locura de su padre y eso le hacía sentir una terrible lastima por el hombre que había sido su verdugo. También le hubiera gustado poder gritarse por no haber podido hacer nada para detener a David pero, ¿quién hubiera podido? Ése no había sido un hombre sino un animal salvaje.

Kurt sintió el cuerpo limpio, vendajes en el brazo y el labio curado por un ungüento. No había musculo en su cuerpo que no le doliera. Se sentía no sólo fracturado sino también humillado y derrotado por el capricho de un hombre que había estado dispuesto a manchar a su hijo de una forma tan cobarde. Sólo esperaba que el temor de su padre no fuera fundado. Esperaba olvidar la pesadilla, esperaba no ver más a David.

Era de noche cuando Kurt se alertó al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Una hermosa mujer entró acompañada de Dave. Cuando Kurt lo vio un temor paralizante le recorrió el cuerpo. Sabía que Dave lo había notado porque el hombre dio un paso hacia atrás y salió de la cabaña.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó a la mujer mientras ella le arrojaba un polvo sobre el cuerpo.

—La bruja…

—Tú le diste la poción a su padre. —La mujer asintió—. Debió matarte —siseó Kurt.

—Quiso matarme. Sólo estoy viva por eso que llevas dentro de ti. —La mujer señaló una luz que cubría a Kurt.

—No…

—Eres magia, Konrad Hummel. —Kurt bajó de la cama a pesar del dolor.

—No. Tienes que pararlo, tienes que detenerlo. No lo quiero. ¡TERMINALO!

—Todos tenemos un destino y el tuyo, Konrad, ha llegado a un punto donde tiene que cumplirse. Tú eres el guerrero, él es el sabio y de los dos nacerá el rey que traerá la prosperidad.

El corazón de Kurt latía con fuerza, se desbordaba en su pecho casi capaz de saltar y rebelarse. Negó con la cabeza. No iba a tener un hijo concebido de _eso_. No iba a tener un recuerdo permanente de su pesadilla.

David entró cuando escuchó alboroto y vio a Konrad temblando de ira.

—Dile que lo pare, dile que tiene que detenerlo. No puedes obligarme, no me puedes obligar de nuevo… —David boqueó y luego miró a la bruja quien asintió. Tragó saliva mientras veía los grandes ojos azules suplicándole por no hacerlo, por no obligarlo de nuevo.

—Es una vida… —le dijo y Konrad negó.

—No…

* * *

**_Nos vemos el lunes._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cadaver, cadaveris**

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Dave hizo una incisión de unos cinco milímetros sobre la piel edematizada de la mujer. De inmediato los gusanos empezaron a abandonar el tejido. Presionó para intentar expulsarlos más rápido. La culpa había sido de una mosca. Dave ya había tenido otro caso igual. Eran gusanos que vivían debajo del tejido y que poco a poco se lo comían. Pequeños y ambiciosos hijos de puta. No había tratamiento; lo único que Dave podía hacer era intentar sacarlos y esperar que no se hubiesen propagado. Si había pasado ni la amputación de la extremidad salvaría a esa mujer.

Dave prefería estar allí, en medio de esa putrefacción, que estar descansado y con la mente despejada porque eso le llevaba a Konrad y todo lo que le había hecho. Habían pasado cuatro meses de aquello y se sentía igual de enfermo que el primer día. En esos cuatro meses había habido tres intentos de ataque por parte del rey Hummel y las tres batallas habían sido catastróficas para el reino Hummel. Sus hombres aún no estaban preparados para atacarles pero el rey Hummel quería de vuelta a su hijo sin importar el riesgo. Dave no podía dejar de sentir que algo andaba mal. Había un traidor en el reino Hummel, eso era evidente, pero lo que no estaba muy claro era lo que perseguía con esa traición.

Dos horas después, Dave había terminado con los gusanos pero no estaba seguro del daño que habían causado, aunque eso podía esperar. Mientras su chico limpiaba el desorden, Dave se lavó y empezó a pensar en que había terminado de estudiar el miembro inferior pero que el abdomen aún era un misterio y para empezar a escudriñar más necesitaba vivos y no muertos.

Suspiró mientras veía al chico limpiarlo todo y cerciorarse de que había suturado. Unos días atrás Dave había olvidado cerrar adecuadamente una herida. Había sido un error casi improbable para alguien con sus años de experiencia, pero últimamente no andaba muy fino. El chico del sur había resultado más que adecuado. No hacía preguntas tontas, no cuestionaba nada, no le tenía miedo a nada y era sumamente eficiente. Además de inteligente, cosa que le agradecía porque mostraba interés en aprender todo aquello que Dave quería enseñarle.

Dave salió del laboratorio y miró su sala de recuperación con apenas algunos enfermos en franca mejoría. Necesitaba urgentemente sumergirse hasta los codos en sus estudios antes de empezar a pensar en lo que le había hecho a Kurt.

Dave salió de las mazmorras para respirar un poco de aire fresco y frunció el ceño cuando vio a la esposa de Jan con la bandeja del desayuno llena.

—Señor…, lo siento. No ha querido comer. —Dave asintió.

No podía más. Konrad ya lo había intentado antes. La primera vez había sido unos días después de la visita de la bruja. Dave había llegado en la madrugada, lo había encontrado inconsciente y lo había hecho vomitar. Se había quedado con él hasta que lo vio regresar en sí y antes de que abriera los ojos había salido pintando. No quería que Konrad lo viera.

Dave se subió a su caballo para ir a la casa de la bruja. Tenía la cabeza demasiado llena, cargaba con muchas cosas además del cansancio acumulado de las horas sin dormir. La choza de la bruja estaba igual que meses atrás, cuando Dave quiso arrancarle la cabeza con sus propias manos. Sin embargo en las últimas fechas es bruja había sido su único apoyo, la única persona a la que le había podido decir que se estaba cayendo a pedazos, que ya no podía sostenerse. Porque ante Kurt tenía que ser un verdugo que se había trasformado en un fantasma; ante su padre tenía que ser un muro impenetrable, incorruptible y portentoso; ante sus enfermos, la cura misma. Pero la realidad era cruda y dolorosa. El alma de Dave se había desgarrado y estaba muriendo lentamente.

Bajó de su caballo y abrió despacio la puerta que nunca estaba cerrada. La mujer estaba sentada en la misma silla de siempre jugando con unas cartas. Dave se derrumbó sobre un sillón y no dijo nada por un largo rato.

—Ahora se deja morir de hambre —dijo Dave.

—Tienes que sobreponerte… —Dave negó mirando hacia el techo.

—¿Qué maldito caso tiene? Konrad ha intentado quitarse la vida tres veces. Odia lo que le está pasando a su cuerpo, lo que… vive dentro de él y yo ya no puedo más. Me has dicho que crea para ver… ¿Pero en qué tengo que creer? ¿En él? ¿En mí? ¿En eso que dices que es mi hijo? Lo único que sé es que lo obligué a estar conmigo y que quebré su alma y su voluntad cuando te permití seguir con esto…

La mujer se levantó, caminó hacia él y le sostuvo las manos con fuerza. Dave no quería seguir con eso, ya no quería el odio de Kurt pegado a su vida.

—Las cosas cambiarán pronto. —Dave negó —. Kurt ha atentado contra sí mismo pero no contra la vida que lleva dentro. —Dave bufó.

—Es prácticamente lo mismo, mujer loca. —La bruja negó. Sus ojos negros parecían resplandecer.

—Pudo acabar con esa vida directamente pero se ha herido sí mismo. Tienes que ver la enorme diferencia. —Dave negó—. Sigue, sigue caminando, príncipe. —La mujer se movió y le dio un líquido espeso—. Haz que tome esto. Le ayudará a recuperar las fuerzas que haya perdido por estos días de inapetencia y… puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. Debe ser mejor estar aquí conmigo que con tus cadáveres putrefactos. —Dave formó un amago de sonrisa y empezó a revisar el líquido que le había dado.

—¿Qué es? —La mujer morena se rió.

—No te gustará saberlo pero si quieres te puedo mostrar cómo hacer algo efectivo para el dolor. —Dave asintió y siguió a la mujer.

* * *

—¡Señor! —Corrió hacia su amo al ver que caía estrepitosamente de su caballo.

—Mierda. —Dave gimió de dolor y se sostuvo el brazo. De regreso al castillo había caído en una de las estúpidas trampas del bosque. Sangraba copiosamente y no podía mover el brazo.

—Déjeme ayudar. —El chico lo puso de pie y lo llevó a su cuarto que estaba justamente encima de las mazmorras.

El chico se movió rápido, desgarró la camisa de Dave y le lavó la herida. Era profunda, Dave no podía ver qué tanto pero por la expresión del chico estaba seguro que se veía impresionante. Señaló el alcohol puro y el chico negó.

—Es mejor que duela como el infierno a que pierda el brazo. ¡MIERDA! —gritó cuando el líquido le penetró—. LA PUTA… Joder. —Suspiró entrecortadamente mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza—. Vas a tener que suturar, chico…

—No… Señor… Yo no sé cómo… —Dave respiraba trabajosamente y se sentía débil.

—Dame eso. —Señaló el bolso que el chico había rescatado del caballo—. Tendrás que darme un poco de eso que hay en el envoltorio marrón. —La bruja se lo había dado y le había enseñado a usarlo—. Y pon el cuchillo en el fuego. Cuando esté caliente pondré una de esas piedras encima. Me adormilará y hará más tolerable el dolor. Tienes que remendarme… —Dave apretó los dientes antes de seguir hablando—. Es como hacerlo en un cadáver. Sólo que… aquí la carne está más fresca.

El chico le acercó el paquete y el cuchillo caliente, casi al rojo. Dave intentó sonreír a los ojos marrones que mostraban toda la preocupación del mundo. Puso una de las piedras marrones sobre el cuchillo, aspiró el humo con fuerza y dejó que la adormidera hiciera lo suyo. Lo último que vio estando medianamente consciente fueron las manos temblorosas del chico mientras preparaban todo para empezar a suturar.

* * *

Frunció el ceño mientras revisaba los papeles. Estaba de un humor terrible. Las cosas se le iban de las manos y eso no era bueno. Maldito Hummel y sus estúpidas ideas. ¿Salvar a su hijo? Los Karofsky seguramente ya se habían hecho unos bonitos muebles con la piel del _gran _príncipe Konrad.

—Te ves molesto… —La insinuante mujer se sentó en su regazo y le ofreció vino.

—Perdió muchos hombres en su última campaña. Ése hombre es un imbécil. Los Karofsky construyeron un fuerte impenetrable. —La mujer se encogió en hombros.

—Eso era lo que querías, ¿no? —El hombre le dio una bofetada.

—Evidentemente no, estúpida. —Ella tenía el semblante lloroso y temeroso que no cambió a pesar de que el hombre cambió su mueca de enojo por una de cariño y empezó a acariciarle la mejilla—. No lo entiendes, cariño. Si el valeroso rey Hummel pierde la guerra nos quedaremos en manos del valeroso rey Karofsky y eso no nos va a servir. El punto es hacer que esos dos se maten entre sí y así dejar que la iglesia tome por fin este maldito lugar y yo ser el amo y señor de estas tierras sin Dios…

Unos pasos les alertaron. La mujer se puso de pie y él se arregló las ropas antes de que la puerta se abriera y el rey Hummel hiciera acto de presencia.

—Lo siento, monseñor. Mis hombres me retuvieron más de lo que pensé. —Monseñor Clave asintió. Claudia Hummel se despidió besando la mano del monseñor y luego la mejilla de su padre.

—No se preocupe, majestad. Sé que perdió muchos hombres en el último ataque. —El rey asintió y se sentó abatido en su sillón.

—Estoy desesperado, monseñor. Quiero a mi hijo de regreso. —Monseñor Clave colocó su mano sobre el hombro del rey Hummel.

—Ten fe, hijo mío. Debes tener fe en Dios y en mí para mostrarte el verdadero camino del Todo Poderoso.

El rey Hummel asintió y monseñor Clave hizo una mueca de fastidio. No veía la hora de levantar su reino por encima de los cadáveres de esos obtusos reyes.

* * *

Su amo descansaba sobre su cama con un sueño que era del todo menos pacífico. Salió de la pequeña habitación para darle mayor privacidad. Ya era de noche y lo único que podía escuchar eran los ruidos que se perdían en la oscuridad y el canto de un pequeño pájaro de color gris que desentonaba completamente con la oscuridad por su alegre canto. _Silbador_, así lo había llamado el fraile que lo había cuidado de niño. Así llamaba a esas pequeñas aves y luego así empezó a llamarlo a él. Tal vez porque los silbadores eran aves pequeñas, de plumaje oscuro y ojos enormes. Todos siguieron llamándole _Silbador_ y como a esa pequeña ave todos quisieron usarlo como carne de cañón… Todos lo llamaban así menos su nuevo amo, que le había preguntado su nombre, su verdadero nombre, y al que le debía la más absoluta de las fidelidades.

—¿Cómo sigue? —Salió de sus pensamientos cuando la mujer de Jan llegó a su lado.

—Duerme, pero lo hace mal.

—El amo es tan bueno, tan dedicado y está tan preocupado por el hombre que vive en su cabaña... De nuevo no ha comido y cada vez que se lo digo al príncipe David veo cómo se aflige. Ese hombre debe estar muy enfermo de la cabeza para no comer.

—¿Aún tiene la comida en el canasto? —Maja asintió—. Iré ahora mismo a obligarlo a comer. —La mujer boqueó.

—Pero tal vez al príncipe no le guste… Me dijo que jamás… —Blaine cogió la canasta del antebrazo de Maja.— No creo que…

—Quédese con el príncipe. Le aseguro que si pasa algo malo yo asumiré el castigo. —Maja rió un poco.

—Bien sabes que el príncipe grita, golpea mesas y es algo oscuro en sus gustos pero jamás nos golpearía. Le estoy eternamente agradecida por haber salvado a mi marido.

—Entonces quédese con él. Vuelvo en cuanto el huésped del príncipe haya degustado la cena.

Subió al caballo de su amo y fue hacia la cabaña. Quien fuese que estuviera ahí era un huésped muy preciado para el príncipe y el rey, aunque por motivos muy distintos, y eso saltaba a la vista. El rey cada día mandaba más hombres a cuidarlo y vigilarlo y las trampas a su alrededor eran más crueles y sanguinarias que cualesquiera otras.

Bajó del caballo y le abrieron la puerta no sin antes revisar qué llevaba y preguntando evidentemente el porqué de su presencia cuando Maja acababa de irse. Cuando el escrutinio terminó, entró a la cabaña de su príncipe y vio al hombre en la cama.

* * *

Kurt vio la luz de la luna entrando a la cabaña que hasta ese momento había estado completamente a oscuras. Cerró más los ojos. Debía de ser él… A esas horas siempre era él. Desde el día en que había traído a la bruja Konrad no lo había visto de cerca. La primera noche que David había ido Konrad había sentido que su cuerpo temblaba. En la oscuridad de la cabaña sólo pudo contener la respiración e intentar no gritar. Cerró los ojos tan fuerte que dolía y la repulsión se le atascó en la garganta. Pero David no entró; se quedó observándolo atentamente desde el umbral y después de esa noche sus visitas fueron una constante. La inmensa y potente sombra de David cubría la habitación y Konrad no dormía hasta que la sombra se evaporaba en la bruma de la noche.

El cuerpo de Konrad reaccionó cuando escuchó los pasos firmes que, de alguna forma, eran distintos a los de David. Poco a poco abrió los parpados y vio otra sombra, una más amigable en apariencia y muy distinta a la del príncipe.

—¿Quién eres? —Konrad se levantó de la cama y miró al hombre, que no era más que un joven, empezando a encender el fuego.

—Tiene que comer, señor. —Konrad elevó su ceja por el tono seco y seguro del chico—. Mi amo está continuamente preocupado con este asunto y no es lo mejor para su estado. —Kurt rió por la ironía.

—¿_Su_ estado? _El estado_ de tu amo me importa una verdadera mierda. Ya te puedes ir largando. —El chico colocó la canasta en la mesa y empezó a disponer la comida—. ¿No has escuchado? ¡DILE AL PRINCIPE QUE SE VAYA A LA MIERDA!

—Lo siento, no puedo decirle eso… —El chico guardó silencio por unos minutos y lo observó intensamente. Konrad empezó a sentirse sobrepasado por la intensidad de esa mirada concentrada en cada rincón de su cuerpo—. Sé lo que pasó entre ustedes, sé porque lo odia y sé cuál ha sido la consecuencia.

Konrad resplandeció de ira, de la más pura y fiera ira que le carcomía el alma. Cogió al chico de los brazos con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerle daño.

—¿Cómo se atreve a presumir de esa atrocidad? —Konrad sentía ira y dolor acumulados en su alma—. ¿No le bastó con hacerme lo que me hizo, que tuvo que presumirlo?

—Se equivoca. Él no lo presumió. —Kurt bufó—. Cuando recién sucedió el amo no dormía casi nada. Bebía y se perdía. Más de tres veces tuve que levantarlo porque caía dormido encima de sus cadáveres. Un día se causó un profundo corte en la mano, le atendí y empezó a decirme que no se merecía más piedad que la que tenía con los muertos. Más tarde le seguí hasta la taberna y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente perdido empezó a hablar. Creo que necesitaba que alguien, fuera quien fuera, lo escuchara. Volvió de madrugada y al día siguiente estaba como siempre, más serio tal vez, pero no hizo ningún comentario más y dejó de beber y emborracharse. Sus cadáveres han sido, irónicamente, su vida.

—¿Y? Eso no me conmueve. Cada quién lucha con sus demonios como puede. —Konrad soltó al chico y caminó hacia una de las ventanas para respirar el aire puro de la noche.

El chico sirvió una generosa cantidad de la poción que la bruja obligaba a beber a Konrad. El mozo le ofreció la copa y el príncipe Hummel sólo enarcó una ceja.

—Mi madre era una prostituta. Había venido de tierras lejanas. Dicen que era muy bella. En mis primeros recuerdos esa belleza física ya menguaba. —El chico guardó silencio por un segundo. Sus ojos avellana resplandecieron en medio de la semi-oscuridad—. De mi padre no conozco ni su nombre. Sé que era un hombre rico. Mi madre guardaba celosamente una capa bordada con hilo de oro que él le dejó. Ella no debía tenerme. —La mirada de Kurt se posó en el chico—. Nueve meses cargando un hijo… Pero era su hijo y ella luchó como una leona por mí. Dejó de trabajar y pronto todo empezó a escasear pero ella tenía que comer para mantenerme sano. Empezó a mendigar, a robar, a comer de la basura… Mi madre lo hizo todo para que yo viviera. Cuando nací, mi madre siguió con su profesión pero los meses de lucha por mí no lo hicieron fácil. Murió después de mi cuarto cumpleaños. Me iban a vender; por un chico de mi edad algunos en el norte pagan muy bien. —Kurt pretendió no encontrar el sentido escondido en esa frase—. Sin embargo un fraile acababa de llegar al pueblo. Él me rescató y me llevó con él hacia el sur. Me enseñó a leer y a escribir. Éramos muy pobres pero trabajábamos para comer y eso nos enaltecía. —El chico suspiró trémulo—. Hasta que un día enfermo y murió. A los trece años estaba solo contra el mundo y empecé a trabajar en todo lo que podía.

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto…?

—En el sur a las personas como yo nos envían al campo de batalla como carne de cañón. La mayoría nunca ha tocado un arma y ni siquiera tienen el peso suficiente como para cargar una espada. Muy pocos vuelven y los que vuelven lo hacen mutilados o locos. El amo me salvó de ese destino, me trajo aquí para protegerme y para enseñarme, me dio un lugar en el mundo y ya no soy una basura. Por eso le debo la más absoluta de las fidelidades. Lo que sucedió les vuelve victimas a ambos. En usted está la decisión de obtener de esa atrocidad algo que sea la luz en medio de tanta oscuridad.

Konrad tenía demasiada hambre como para pensar en todas esas palabras que el mozo le había dicho. Cogió la copa y bebió. Luego se sentó a la mesa y empezó a comer. Podía pensarlo después, con el estómago lleno y unas buenas horas de sueño.

—Gracias…

—Blaine… Sin apellido. —Konrad sonrió ligeramente.

* * *

—¡ESTÚPIDA! —Claudia gimió de dolor cuando monseñor Clave la arrojó contra la pared de su habitación—. ¡MUJER IMBÉCIL! —Le dio una bofetada—. ¡TENÍAS QUE CONTARME TODO… TODO!

—Yo… Señor… No sé qué…

—Evidentemente que no lo sabes, bestia estúpida. —La cogió de los brazos dejándole impresos los dedos en la piel—. Tu hermano… Tu maldito hermano es descendiente del dios _Freyr. _Puede dar vida… ¡VIDA! ¿Lo comprendes, estúpida? —Golpeaba con su dedo índice la sien derecha de Claudia—. Él puede dar vida, dar un heredero, y si Paul Karofsky lo sabe…

Monseñor Richard Clave debía encontrar a Konrad y terminar con esa amenaza para siempre. Otro engendro es lo que menos necesitaba.

* * *

**_Faltan cuatro capítulos para el final. Les recuerdo. _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cadaver, cadaveris**

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

Sebastian cabalgó hasta lo más alto de la colina desde donde se podía ver al reino de los Karofsky. El fuerte era impenetrable y detrás de esos muros estaba Konrad Hummel. Sus padres prácticamente habían vendido a su hermana por el dinero del rey Hummel; ellos le daban una esposa al príncipe y unos cien hombres al rey y recibían a cambio dinero, que era algo que a la familia Smythe le hacía demasiada falta. Sin embargo el secuestro de Konrad había cambiado las cosas. Si Sebastian regresaba al príncipe sano y salvo su hermana Darla no tendría que ser vendida y los Smythe se llevarían un trozo de ese jugoso pastel que era la fortuna de los Hummel. Claro que para eso primero tenía que encontrar una maldita manera de entrar al reino enemigo… ¿Cómo? Sebastian sonrió felino cuando la idea llegó sola y brillante.

Claudia Hummel tragó saliva al ver a su madre tan consternada. Richard le había dicho que no tenía que sentirse mal, que era su deber ayudarle en todo y que su fortaleza estaba en la fe de hacer lo correcto. Richard había sido la única persona que le prestaba atención, que la amaba a pesar de no ser demasiado inteligente y sabía que a su lado lo tendría todo.

—Hija, esa parte de la historia de tu padre y de tu hermano es algo demasiado suyo. Debes concentrarte en lo que pasa ahora. Tu padre necesita mucha tranquilidad y estabilidad dentro de su casa para mantener la mente fría y encontrar una forma de traer a tu hermano de regreso.

—Madre, hay una gran probabilidad de que ya esté muerto. —Su madre se puso de pie con un aplomo impresionante.

—Tu hermano está vivo y va a regresar con nosotros.

Claudia tragó saliva y prefirió guardar silencio. Yvette, la hermana mayor de Claudia, entró a la habitación y abrazó con fuerza a su madre. Yvette, siempre brillante, siempre mesurada, siempre la favorita. Pero eso cambiaría cuando Richard pusiera a Claudia en el lugar que le pertenecía.

* * *

Konrad miró la luz de la luna entrando de nuevo en la cabaña. Tres días habían pasado desde su extraña conversación con el mozo y ninguno de ellos David había faltado a su cita con el quicio de la maldita puerta. Kurt se había obligado a no tener miedo porque antes de que todo eso pasase él no le tenía miedo nada. Tenía que superar su animadversión hacia David, hacia su cuerpo, su presencia y todo lo que le recordara a aquella noche.

—Puedes pasar. Necesitamos hablar, después de todo. —Escuchó el jadeo de David y Konrad descubrió que si alguien tenía miedo en esa habitación no era precisamente él—. Siéntate. —Konrad se puso de pie y caminó hacia el comedor.

Dave no pudo evitar mirarlo de tal manera que su imagen casi se grababa en su mente. Era la primera vez en esos meses que podía verlo sano, sin ninguna magulladura y sin estar profundamente dormido. Estaba más pálido que de costumbre pero se le veía bien y eso era algo que tranquilizaba a Dave.

—Te odio. —David regresó su mirada a los ojos de Konrad—. Cada parte de mi cuerpo reacciona negativamente cuando estás cerca de mí. No te soporto, no soporto este lugar y la cama en donde me haces dormir. Sé que fuiste tan víctima como yo y que has roto todo lazo con tu padre pero eso no significa ningún cambio para mí. El día en que pueda estar frente a él voy a matarlo. —Konrad esperaba una reacción de David pero no llegó. Sólo podía ver los ojos verdes fijos en los suyos—. Quiero irme de aquí. Han pasado casi cinco meses y quiero regresar a mi hogar, con mi padre.

—Te regresaré a tu casa. Ya estoy trabajando en ello pero es complicado; han aumentado la seguridad. En un par de semanas espero tener los medios para regresarte a casa.

David no iba a decir nada respecto del odio, ni a pedir perdón, ni a suplicar por algo que no tenía remedio. Lo único que podía hacer era asegurar el bienestar de Konrad y de su hijo.

—Tu hijo y tú se merecen salir de esto y sólo recordarlo como una pesadilla.

Konrad contrajo el rostro y vio a David como si le hubieran vertido una cubeta llena de agua helada por encima. Hasta esa noche y justo en ese preciso momento no había pensado en _su hijo_. Suyo y de nadie más; eso era lo que David le estaba diciendo a Kurt. Que era su hijo porque su magia lo estaba haciendo posible y por eso ese hijo era más suyo que de nadie. Kurt boqueó y sintió sus ojos arder por las ganas de llorar, por la maravillosa sensación que esos pensamientos le estaban proporcionando. Sin embargo se controló. Lo que estaba sintiendo y pensando era sólo suyo y de nadie más.

David se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Espero que cumplas tu promesa de sacarme de aquí.

David asintió y salió de la cabaña.

* * *

Dave checó el pulso de nuevo y como no encontró ningún signo cogió el bisturí y empezó a abrir. Era perfecto. Tenía ganas de sacar todos los órganos y empezar a dibujarlos. Tenía más o menos cinco días para tenerlos fuera del cuerpo antes de que empezaran a oler mal. Le interesaba el funcionamiento del hígado y los riñones, sin embargo estaba limitado por el tiempo. Sabía que a lo más que podía llegar era a diseccionarlos pero estudiarlos bien… Eso era imposible.

—¿Ves esto? —le dijo a Blaine mientras le mostraba las vísceras. Tenía delante una vista completa del abdomen con sus órganos intactos y la sangre aún fluyendo—. Vamos, tenemos que trabajar antes de que empiece el rigor.

Blaine y Dave trabajaron en absoluto silencio y con eficacia para cumplir antes de que el cuerpo empezara su proceso tras la muerte. Blaine veía a su amo concentrado y perdido en sus anotaciones. Era extraño encontrar tanta magnificencia envuelta de muerte, sangre y suciedad. Escuchaba atento la emoción que su señor expresaba al ver los órganos, cómo se maravillaba dando todo tipo de hipótesis sobre su función, cómo se explicaba e intentaba explicarle a Blaine lo que él pensaba de toda esa maraña que recorría el hígado y los demás órganos. Constantemente decía que todo estaba conectado, que el cuerpo humano era una máquina perfecta que trabajaba con una sincronización única. Le intrigaba saber cómo los alimentos se procesaban, cómo nos daba energía; porque su teoría más firme era que lo que comíamos se transformaba de alguna forma en energía que el cuerpo humano utilizaba para vivir. ¿Cómo? El príncipe David no podía llegar a eso y era frustrante para el hombre que diseccionaba cada cuerpo que llegaba a sus manos. Ese hombre que buscaba de todo para encontrar la verdad y que anotaba cada teoría con la esperanza de que en un futuro esos escritos pudieran servir para algo, para que se siguiese estudiando eso que tanto le apasionaba.

Cerraron el cadáver sin las vísceras y Dave lo entregó a sus familiares dándole sus más sinceras condolencias por la muerte. Cinco minutos después regresaba al trabajo silencioso, sólo hablando para pedir algo. Para ese momento Blaine ya sabía qué tipo de embalsamiento usaba para los órganos y cual para los cuerpos; la justa medida de cada sustancia para que aún se pudiera trabajar con el órgano, cosa que le valía las amables palabras de su amo y unos breves segundos de algo muy parecido a una sonrisa de aprobación. Blaine trabaja para esa aprobación.

Terminaron entrada la noche y el príncipe Dave empezó a guardarlo todo con la más absoluta de las delicadezas, algo que contrastaba con su forma áspera de tratar a los vivos.

—¿Quiere ir a cenar algo, Blaine? —El chico asintió de inmediato. Había olvidado que tenía hambre. No había probado bocado desde esa mañana—. Espero que en la taberna tengan algo decente.

—Usted le salvó la mano al tabernero. Creo que el hombre está en deuda, señor…

—Ese hombre le da más valor a uno de sus cerdos así que no puedo decirle cuanto aprecie mi intervención.

Dave se sentía más calmado. El terrible monstruo de su pecho se había tranquilizado. Seguía herido de muerte pero estaba consciente de que regresando a Konrad a su casa estaba haciendo lo correcto. Un mes después de habérselo prometido por fin estaba en verdaderas condiciones de regresarlo a su reino. Sólo tenía que confirmar que la maldita bruja fuera con él para cuidarlo cuando llegara el momento.

* * *

Kurt escuchó el crujido de la puerta y entreabrió los ojos. Esperaba ver la gran sombra de David en el umbral, en cambio escuchó unos pasos demasiado distintos a los de Dave o los de Maja. Enfocó la figura y vio a alguien que parecía ser una mujer, sin embargo… Sabía que algo no estaba bien.

La mujer dejó la canasta en la mesa y un destello lo alertó lo suficiente como para salir de un salto de la cama justo antes de que el hombre vestido de mujer enterrara la daga en su almohada. El hombre salió de su confusión y se movió rápido para intentar de nuevo clavarle la daga. Kurt lo esquivó con la ayuda de una vasija con la que le golpeó en la cara. El hombre reaccionó lanzándose hacia Kurt. Éste esquivó la daga, que se clavó convenientemente en una grieta de la pared. Kurt golpeó la tráquea del tipo, que por un momento soltó su cuerpo. Aprovechó ese instante para coger la daga. Esperó a que el tipo se despabilara y quisiera atacarlo de nuevo para rebanarle el cuello de lado a lado. Kurt vio al hombre caer lentamente. A pesar de estar desangrándose aún quería matarle, podía verlo en sus ojos. El hombre, en medio de un charco de sangre, levantó el brazo izquierdo en un intento por lastimarle. Kurt cogió la daga y la encajó profundamente en su antebrazo para dejarlo fijo en el suelo.

—Kurt… —La voz alarmada de David sacó a Konrad de su estupor—. ¿Qué demonios? —Dave le tomó de los brazos para corroborar que estaba bien y Kurt asintió calmando esa preocupada mirada.

—Entró… Pensé que eras tú o Maja recogiendo el servicio. Vi la daga y salté de la cama. El resto es obvio. —Dave gritó y dos guardias llegaron.

—Tú —le dijo a uno de los hombres—, ve por Blaine. Lo quiero aquí de inmediato.

En menos de lo que Dave pensaba Blaine estaba ahí cerrando la puerta tras de él. Vio al cadáver y luego al príncipe Konrad en la cama y a su amo de pie con la mirada perdida pero seguro pensando mil cosas.

—Señor…

—Quiero que te quedes aquí toda la noche. —Dave le dio una espada al príncipe Konrad y una daga a Blaine—. Tengo que investigar de dónde vino esto y por qué.

—Conozco al hombre, señor. Ayuda al párroco. —Dave parpadeó.

—Maja vino a traerme la comida pero luego no volvió por el servicio. Yo me dormí y después apareció este tipo. —Kurt miró a Dave.

—Bien. Tengo que encontrar a Maja. —Kurt asintió.

* * *

La cabaña de Jan estaba tranquila; no parecía faltar nadie en casa. Dave bajó de su caballo y tocó la puerta. Escuchó el lento arrastrar de pies de Jan.

—Señor…

—Buenas noches, Jan. ¿Maja está en casa? —Jan parpadeó confundido y negó.

—Lo siento, señor. Dijo que iría a la iglesia. Ciertamente ya es muy tarde. —Jan pareció darse cuenta en ese momento de que estaba demasiado oscuro—. Dios, me quedé dormido.

—No te preocupes, yo iré a buscarla.

David cabalgó hacia la iglesia, cogió el hacha que llevaba enganchada a la silla y partió la puerta de madera por la mitad. Fue hacia una puerta que imaginaba que era una sala privada y la rompió de una patada. Maja le sentada sirviendo un el té al cura.

—Señor… —gritó la mujer—. Dios. —Dave le arrojó la daga al cura y le clavó la mano sobre escritorio de madera —. ¡Dios mío!

—Váyase, Maja. —La mujer lloraba histérica pero obedeció de inmediato—. ¿Por qué? —El hombre no respondió.

—No le tengo miedo, príncipe. Sólo le diré que estamos haciendo esto por un bien superior.

—Me encantan los tipos duros. Gritan tanto y suplican tanto… —El cura tragó —. ¿Sabes lo que dicen de mí? Que estoy loco. Además tengo años aprendiendo las formas más sutiles de tortura. Cuando acabe contigo vas suplicar que te mate y lo único que haré será verte arrastrárte en tu inmundicia.

Dave sonrió de un modo tan sutil y encantado que el cuerpo del cura se estremeció. En ese momento supo que el príncipe David hablaba completamente en serio.

* * *

David regresó cuando el sol ya estaba saliendo. Se veía cansado pero parecía satisfecho. Kurt estaba seguro de que ya sabía de qué iba todo eso.

—Puedes irte, Blaine. Gracias por quedarte. —A pesar de que el chico quería decir algo, dibujó una línea en sus labios y se marchó. Dave concentró su mirada en Kurt—. ¿Recuerdas cómo llegaste aquí?

—Te he dicho mil veces que no. Sólo recuerdo ser arrastrado por el castillo de tu padre por sus mastodontes.

—¿Hay algún religioso cercano a tu familia? —Kurt boqueó.

—…Monseñor Clave. Richard Clave. Mi madrastra es gran amiga suya y él tiene una estrecha relación con mi hermana menor Claudia… ¿A qué viene todo esto?

—Creo que te quiere muerto. —Kurt negó sin comprender el motivo—. Tienes que marcharte de aquí. Tienes que irte pero no a tu castillo. Corren riesgo tu hijo y tú. Los quieren muertos.

—¿Y a dónde quieres que me vaya entonces? —dijo Kurt molesto y aprensivo.

—En un refugio cerca de tu castillo. Pero no irías solo; ella te acompañaría… —Kurt no dijo nada por unos segundos.

—En todos los reinos hay un traidor. —Dave lo miró extrañado—. Esa frase no deja de retumbar en mi cabeza.

—Vamos a llegar al fondo de todo esto —respondió Dave. Kurt asintió con firmeza.

Dave esperó hasta la noche para llevar a la bruja hasta la cabaña. Le entregó a Kurt un mapa de las trampas con las que se encontrarían y una ruta segura hasta el refugio.

—Mi plan original era irme contigo y entregarme al rey Hummel para que me hiciera pagar por lo ocurrido pero ahora debo investigar quién está detrás de todo esto. Cuando sea seguro llegaré hasta el refugio y me uniré a ustedes para entregarme a tu padre. —Kurt asintió, cogió sus cosas y se colocó la capa. Dave lo estaba mirando cuando, sin pensarlo, lo cogió de los brazos y lo besó lentamente—. Lo siento. Tenía que hacerlo…

Konrad se alejó sin decir nada. La mujer que había sido una guía para Dave le susurró que lo protegería con su propia vida. Las dos figuras se perdieron cabalgando en la noche.

* * *

**Nos vemos el lunes. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Cadaver, cadaveris**

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

Esperó dos semanas para tener los informes completos sobre el cura de la iglesia y, aun sabiendo que lo necesitaba para investigar, evitó hablar con su padre. Sin embargo sabía que el encuentro sería inminente.

Miró hacia la luna, la misma luna que debía brillar sobre él. ¿Por qué había besado a Konrad? Había sido provocado por el momento pero, si era honesto, había sido para guardarse algo para él, para inmortalizar algo puro que sirviera como un buen recuerdo de aquello que le estaba calcinando el alma. Tal vez tenía la esperanza de salvar algo muy pequeño de lo bien que se había sentido con él antes de… Unos meses atrás, que parecían siglos.

Salió de sus adoradas mazmorras para caminar hasta el salón principal, el cual no había pisado desde que había gritado a su padre. Las puertas se le abrieron y los guardias lo miraron mal. Ya sabían de su tempestuoso carácter y que su última vez allí había golpeado a los cuatro miembros de la guardia. Klaus, el hombre de confianza de su padre, sólo lo miró sin decir nada. Sin más, Dave entró al despacho de su padre. Lo primero que vio fue un mapa de los reinos cercanos. Se preparaba para una batalla y algo dentro de Dave le decía que no iba a ser una batalla común.

—Hijo… —Dave enarcó una ceja.

—Necesitamos hablar de Konrad y de cómo conseguiste que llegara aquí. —Al rey Paulus le extrañó la pregunta. David sabía que su padre no tenía ni idea de que Konrad se había ido hacía dos semanas. Había muchas personas que le debían favores a Dave y eso le permitió conseguir que su padre no se enterara de lo que había hecho.

—No… no sé cómo explicarlo. Conocí a la madre de Konrad y conocía la leyenda que rodaba su familia. Después de que murió pensé en Konrad como una solución para la guerra, pero era imposible traerlo. Un día llegó una nota con sello desconocido para mí. Me dijeron que podían ayudarme con Konrad. Imagino que pensaban que quería la cabeza del príncipe. Pague muy bien por él. Me dieron una fecha para una emboscada, hicieron que mis hombres entraran sin ser descubiertos y así logramos traerlo.

—¿Nunca desconfiaste? ¿No pensaste que podía ser una trampa? —Paul asintió.

—Investigué el sello; era del monasterio de Lester. Le explique a mi benefactor que si me traicionaba el monasterio ardería por completo y pareció ser suficiente.

—¿Descubriste quién era el hombre que te había dado tantas facilidades?

—No…

—Bien… —Dave se dio media vuelta.

—Espera, hijo. Quiero…

—No tenemos nada más de qué hablar.

* * *

Dave cabalgó por días hasta llegar al pueblo de Lester. Estaba al este de la frontera de los dos reinos. Era minúsculo en comparación con los reinos vecinos y lo rodeaba un aura religiosa que le asfixiaba y asqueaba. Nunca había sido demasiado devoto de las cosas que no eran hechos. Incluso con lo de Konrad, creía en él pero no en la magia que lo envolvía. De algún modo aún pensaba que podía encontrar una razón anatómica y funcional que explicara por qué Konrad iba a tener un hijo.

Fue hacia la catedral donde se presentó con el suficiente oro como para que le abrieran las puertas del cielo. Después de todo no estaba buscando perjudicar a nadie, sólo quería información del tal monseñor Clave. Se entrevistó con varios monjes y todos coincidieron en el nombre del monseñor que había sido parte del monasterio pero que pronto se había ido a la Santa Sede en busca de más poder. Al parecer ese monseñor Clave tenía un ejército que había pagado con las contribuciones del buen rey Hummel y David estaba seguro de que algo le habría sacado también a su propio padre. Sin embargo, Clave tenía un especial amor por el monasterio, tal vez porque el abad del lugar se veía bastante apegado a él.

Dave encontró de nuevo pistas para una batalla pero era en una ofensiva que ninguno de los reyes esperaba. Conforme las ideas se iban materializando en su cabeza empezaba a estar seguro de los planes de monseñor Clave.

Dave respiró el aire frío que se colaba por las rendijas. Se había quedado más de lo previsto en el pueblo de Lester. Tenía la esperanza de que si se quedaba descubriría cómo detener al ejército del monseñor Clave pero la verdad era que el dichoso monasterio era precisamente eso, un monasterio, y en ese tiempo sólo los había visto rezar. Nada de complots para derrocar dos reinos. Aburrido.

Pero también estaba cayendo víctima de la serenidad que envolvía el lugar. Esa serenidad que le recordaba que Konrad ya debía a tener a su hijo en brazos. Dave se preguntaba constantemente si quería conocerlo. Sabía la respuesta pero también sabía que había un muro de culpa que le impedía cumplir su deseo. Él había elegido quedarse con un buen recuerdo y su buen recuerdo era ese beso con Konrad.

—¿Sigue con la idea de partir mañana? —Dave no se giró para mirar al monje que le hablaba. Esa voz profunda era la del hermano Spiletto.

—Tengo que regresar a mi tierra. —El monje asintió—. Fueron muy amables en aceptarme estas semanas.

—Cuando los hombres necesitan paz nuestro deber es dársela. —Dave no dijo nada—. Es un buen hombre, nos ha enseñado mucho en estas semanas. Los hombres de ciencia suelen tener miedo de los religiosos y en algunas ocasiones es justificado. —Dave asintió sólo por hacer algún tipo de seña pero en realidad quería dejar de hablar. Él no tenía miedo de los religiosos, sólo les tenía cierto grado de repudio por su insana costumbre de mantener a los pueblos subyugados en la ignorancia—. Empezar por perdonarte es el primer paso para sentirte mejor. Si tú no tienes paz no podrás darles paz. —Dave se giró para mirarlo. En realidad no quería tener esa conversación y menos con esa persona.

—¿A quién podría dar paz?

—A tu pueblo… A tu familia. Eres un buen hombre, David…

Dave asintió sin decir más. El hermano Spiletto palmeó su hombro y se marchó. A Dave su madre siempre le había dicho que los hombres buenos siempre acababan muertos y que por eso era mejor ser un hombre inteligente.

Se marchó antes de que el sol saliera. Cabalgó durante dos días hasta un pequeño poblado antes de cruzar el muro de su reino. Había dormido mal y su caballo estaba cansado. Decidió pasar la noche en el mesón del poblado. Creía que el cansancio le estaba causando algún tipo de psicosis porque desde que había salido del monasterio había sentido que lo seguían.

Bajó del caballo al llegar al poblado para darle descanso al caballo. A pesar de haber pasado dos muy malas noches estuvo seguro de que alguien lo seguía cuando empezó a escuchar pasos detrás de él. Sabía que eso no se lo estaba imaginando sin embargo no hizo nada. Caminó lenta y naturalmente hasta que, justo antes de entrar al mesón, se giró de golpe esperando ver un hombre pero no encontró a nadie. Parpadeó en medio de la oscuridad buscando una imagen, una figura. Se convenció de que estaba más cansado de la que creía, se giró de nuevo y suspiró. Flexionó las rodillas como si fuese a dar un paso pero no caminó. En cambio detrás de él si se escuchó un paso. Oyó a alguien correr y luego un peso sobre él intentando asfixiarle. Como pudo, golpeó el torso del hombre y giró el cuerpo pero fue recibido con un derechazo que lo hizo caer a tierra. Movió las piernas para hacerle una pinza a las del hombre que le atacaba. Se medio-arrastró, cansado y viendo doble, hasta donde había caído el otro. Su gran cuerpo le fue de ayuda cuando dejó caer todo su peso sobre el del hombre y le golpeó el rostro con toda la fuerza que tenía.

—¿Quién diablos eres? —le preguntó Dave jadeando mientras le agarraba las muñecas y le aprisionaba las piernas. Intentó enfocar la mirada y recordó haberlo visto. Era uno de los hombres del rey Hummel.

—Me conoces, ¿no? —Dave se movió poco a poco y cayó sobre la hierba.

—¿Qué quieres? —Dave cerró los ojos. Había esperado algo así. Sabía que ese hombre no iba a matarle, podía haberlo hecho desde el principio. Lo que el hombre quería era información.

—Soy Sebastian Smythe y ya sabes a lo que vengo…

Entraron al mesón y Dave pidió una buena cena para ambos. Hizo preguntas, muchas preguntas, más de las que Smythe podía responder. Y también evitó muchas preguntas, más de las que se imaginaba que tendría que evitar. Smythe se tranquilizó cuando supo de Konrad. Dave le prometió dirigirlo al refugio y le exigió que le entregara a Konrad el pergamino en el que había escrito cada parte de su investigación y su conclusión sobre monseñor Clave. Sólo le tenía la suficiente confianza a Konrad además de que sólo él sabría qué hacer con esa información.

Al día siguiente Sebastian y Dave cruzaban el muro del reino Karofsky. Se separaron unos metros después. Sebastian iría con la bruja y Konrad. Dave tenía por delante otra confrontación con su padre, una última, en la que le pediría que se diera por vencido y pactara con los Hummel.

* * *

El rey Hummel miraba la luna cubierta por las nubes que anunciaban tormenta. Su pueblo iba a una batalla más, una que se presentaba más violenta y cruel que las otras. No sabía si Konrad seguía vivo. Lo único que alimentaba su esperanza era el presentimiento de que su hijo estaba bien. Ya no quería perder a más seres queridos en esa guerra, sin embargo, tampoco podía rendirse. Así que no le quedaba más que hacer caso a monseñor Clave.

—Regresará. —Sintió el beso de su esposa en la mejilla—. Mi hijo regresará. —El rey Hummel asintió.

—Nunca he entendido porque amas tanto a Kurt. A veces creo que más que a tus propias hijas.

—Es mi hijo. Tal vez no nació de mi carne pero es mi hijo porque yo lo cuide para volverlo el hombre de bien que es. Mi amor por él nace de la ternura que me despierta cuando veo en sus ojos tanto amor y devoción y sé que mi hijo va a regresar.

Era un deseo… Era un ruego… Era todo lo que deseaban.

* * *

Konrad no encontraba tranquilidad en su alma a pesar de que sus tribulaciones estaban llegando a su fin. Su hijo descansaba plácidamente en el interior de la cabaña que David había dispuesto para su llegada. Santa, así era como se hacía llamar la bruja, lo cuidaba mientras Kurt no podía más con sus pensamientos. David ocupaba cada espacio de ellos y es que aun con todos esos meses fuera de su alcance y sin verle no podía dejar de sentir esa mezcla agridulce cuando pensaba en él. Por un lado le había arrebatado todo, la voluntad, la potestad de decir que no, y por el otro lado le había regresado el poder sobre su vida, sobre lo que quería hacer con ella. Le había mostrado que a pesar de todo aquello había una luz que le marcaba un camino distinto.

Tenía un hijo, un hijo que también era hijo de David. Pero David había renunciado a su hijo desde el día en que se había enterado de su existencia. ¿Era David un hombre bueno? Konrad no sabía si la respuesta a eso podía ayudarle en algo. Tal vez si David resultaba malo sería más fácil odiarle.

* * *

Dave regresó a su reino después de su encuentro con Sebastian. Para ese entonces Konrad ya debía saber cuáles eran los planes de monseñor Clave. Si las cosas salían como Dave pensaba, con esa información Konrad estaría un paso más allá del religioso. En plena madrugada las puertas del recinto en el que estaba el castillo se abrieron para dejarlo pasar. Decidió no ir al castillo, aún sentía un gran resentimiento por ese lugar. Sentía que su padre lo había traicionado con el fin de eternizarse en allí mientras tuviera el poder de su lado.

Fue a sus adoradas mazmorras y a sus cadáveres que tanto extrañaba. Confiaba plenamente en Blaine y estaba seguro de que los habría cuidado. Abrió de par en par las puertas fue hacia su laboratorio que estaba limpio y con visibles muestras de un inmaculado cuidado. Los cadáveres antiguos habían sido desechados pero Blaine le tenía uno nuevo como regalo de bienvenida. Se sintió conmovido por ese simple gesto que le hacía apreciar más a Blaine. Nunca había pensado en que alguien apreciaría lo que él hacía y menos aún que quisiera aprender. Tenía un aprendiz pero más que eso tenía a alguien con quien compartir. A eso se resumía todo, a que Blaine le estaba dando la oportunidad de hacer más grande su conocimiento. Verdaderamente creía que Blaine se merecía una buena vida y él haría lo imposible por ayudarlo. Tal vez no tenía un hijo pero tenía la oportunidad de educar, guiar y ayudar a una persona para hacerla mejor.

Subió a la habitación de Blaine y golpeó la puerta tres veces. La empujó un poco y encontró que estaba abierta pero ni rastro de su aprendiz. Era un eufemismo decir que era algo curioso, así que se dedicó a husmear un poco entre sus cosas. Blaine era eficiente, callado y nunca se oponía a ninguna de sus ideas, religiosas o no. Dave admiraba su dedicación y su empeño. Sonrió cuando vio los dibujos propios de Blaine, sus anotaciones y las preguntas que tenía sobre cosas que Dave había hecho. Estaba haciendo mella en el chico y eso le hacía muy feliz. Siguió mirando los dibujos en su escritorio y luego encontró una pintura. Era una mujer bellísima, con facciones similares a las de Blaine, y supuso que era su madre. Dave abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando vio la capa que portaba la mujer y el escudo, claro y nítido, que se apreciaba en la capa.

—Señor… —Blaine sonrió abiertamente al verle—. Lo esperaba más tarde. Su carta decía que llegaría por la mañana y yo pensé que…

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Dave sin dejar de mirar el cuadro.

—Mi madre… —Conocía la historia pero nunca se imaginó que esa historia le fuera tan cercana—. ¿Señor?

—Esta capa… ¿Aún la tienes? —Blaine caminó hacia su baúl y metió los brazos hasta los codos para coger la capa con el escudo, ese escudo que había dejado de ver muchos años atrás. Era el escudo de su padre cuando aún era un príncipe.

—¿Señor…? —Los ojos de Dave se inundaron de lágrimas. Abrió un poco los labios porque sentía que el aire que pasaba por su nariz no era suficiente.

—Tengo que….

Dave salió disparado hacia el castillo y subió de dos en dos las escaleras para llegar a la habitación real. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que aún tenía la capa entre las manos. Su padre se levantó con la espada en la mano y al ver sólo a Dave parpadeó.

—¿David?

Dave boqueó mientras salían lágrimas de los ojos. Recordaba muy bien la última vez que había llorado frente a su padre. Lo recordaba tanto como recordaba el frío tacto del cadáver de su madre. Le mostró la capa y Paul se levantó de la cama como hipnotizado, casi envuelto en un manto de recuerdos. Sí, Dave recordaba cuándo había llorado por última vez y también recodaba que su padre no había llorado nunca… hasta esa noche.

—Dilo… —La voz de Dave sonaba débil y rota.

—Yo ya tenía un heredero para mi reino y ése eras tú…

Dave le arrebató la capa. Esa prenda no era suya, era un recuerdo de Blaine y Paul no se la merecía, como tampoco se merecía que Dave escuchara más explicaciones.

—¡Klaus!

David gritó con todas sus fuerzas durante varios minutos hasta que el hombre apareció con cara de pocos amigos y al ver la capa se desencajó. Con la mirada, Dave le pidió una explicación. Klaus bajó el rostro pero Dave pidió de nuevo, esta vez con voz firme. Klaus le confirmó lo que Dave ya sabía, que su padre jamás amó a su madre, que vivió eternamente enamorado de una mujer del sur, una prostituta que le dio un hijo. Un hijo que Paul jamás vio y del que nunca quiso saber nada porque él ya tenía un heredero.

Dave salió del castillo con el alma deshecha. Ya sabía que su padre era ruin pero nunca imaginó que tanto. Había abandonado a su hijo a su suerte con una madre que jamás podría encargarse de él. Dave no podía evitar pensar en Konrad, en su hijo… Ese hijo que había dejado por la vergüenza, porque no quería verlo manchado con su debilidad. Dave no se merecía un hijo…

—Señor. —Sus pasos lo había llevado hasta la habitación de Blaine, quien lo recibió extrañado—. ¿Está bien? —Tan preocupado. Tan mortificado por lo que veía en su rostro—. ¿Otra pelea con su padre?

—No tengo padre… —Dave miró los ojos de Blaine, tan familiares… Lo miró fijamente y lo cogió de los brazos—. ¿Has sido feliz? —El chico se humedeció los labios.

—Mi vida cambió cuando lo conocí, señor. —La devoción en los ojos de Blaine y su ternura hicieron temblar el corazón del príncipe—. Usted ha sido muy bueno conmigo. Me trajo aquí y me salvó la vida. Me dio un lugar a su lado y yo… Mi señor… Yo… —El corazón de Blaine latía cada vez más fuerte.

—Blaine… Tu lugar está más allá de esto y yo te daré el lugar que te robaron.

Había una última batalla y Dave cambiaría el rumbo de todos. Porque la justicia no era cuestión de divinidad sino cuestión de moral y voluntad, de no dejar en manos de un hombre como Paulus Karofsky esa balanza. La justicia no era ciega, los hombres que la ejercían eran los ciegos, y David le iba a arrancar la venda de los ojos al rey Karofsky.

* * *

**Nos vemos el viernes. Y por favor, no dejen de leer. El viernes viene un capítulo que es por mucho una de las mejores cosas que he escrito.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cadaver, cadaveris**

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

Blaine estaba intrigado por la curiosidad del príncipe David. Habían pasado casi toda la noche hablado de la vida de Blaine, de su madre, de su tiempo con el fraile franciscano… Era muy raro verlo interesado por algo que no fueran sus cadáveres. Por el único ser humano que había mostrado algún tipo de interés había sido por el príncipe Konrad pero él ya no estaba y Blaine se sentía bien siendo el objetivo de la atención de su amo.

Dave estaba conmocionado por la historia de Blaine, de su hermano. Era tan análogo lo que había hecho su padre con él y con Blaine… A los dos, a su manera, les había arruinado la vida pero Dave por lo menos había conocido a su madre. Blaine en cambio buscaba la ternura de la mano que le ofreciera cariño y Dave sabía muy bien que estaba causando una conmoción en su hermano al prestarle tanta atención de la nada. Estaba avergonzado de ser hijo de quien era, triste porque su vida había sido más privilegiada sólo porque su madre era una noble y no una prostituta de un burdel del sur.

—Blaine. —El chico le miró con esos ojos tan anhelantes de recibir un gesto de él que a Dave se le estrujó el corazón—. ¿Si yo te dijera que conozco a tu padre, tú…? —La mirada de Blaine cayó y su expresión se hizo más dura que nunca.

—Jamás me he preguntado por él y sé que él jamás se preguntado por mi destino.

Dave se humedeció los labios y se acercó a Blaine, quien negaba con la cabeza pero que aun con el temor pegado a los ojos seguía sin apartarlos de él. Después de un largo silencio, Dave intentó hablar.

—A _nuestro_ padre sólo le ha interesado el destino de su reino. —Blaine negó—. La historia es como tantas…

—No quiero saber la historia. —La voz de Blaine sonó más dura que nunca. Después se alejó de Dave dándole la espalda para poder calmarse. Sin embargo, era más que obvio que no podía con la noticia.

Dave se sentía impotente. Quería recordar cómo lo consolaba su madre cuando se despertaba en las noches después de haber tenido una terrible pesadilla. Sabía que un parte de él se había atrofiado después de la muerte de su madre. Era como si le hubieran drenado toda la ternura y el cariño. No era una mala persona, sólo que no sabía cómo ser cercano a sus semejantes. ¿Cómo sería si tuviese contacto con el hijo de Konrad? Esa pregunta, estaba seguro, no tenía una buena respuesta.

No soportaba ver a Blaine sufriendo de esa manera así que lo intentó. Se acercó por detrás y colocó sus manos sobre los tensos hombros de su hermano, después las deslizó lentamente intentando reconfortarle. Blaine se giró con los ojos inyectados en furia y dolor.

—Para mí nunca será mi hermano. Nunca lo podré ver así. —Dave boqueó—. ¿No lo entiende? Me conformaba con añorarle de lejos porque sabía que nunca sería su igual, que nunca podría aspirar más que a algo platónico. Me ha dado toda la ternura y todo el cariño que siempre me negaron los demás. ¿Cómo voy a cambiar eso? ¿Cómo voy a cambiar que usted me vio como un ser humano y no como una cosa que existía sólo para servirle? Y eso es mío… Ese sentimiento es mío… Y él no va a robármelo.

Dave sintió la intención de Blaine y tragó saliva. Se limitó a abrazarlo porque tenía que contener todos los sentimientos que Blaine le estaba expresando con su mirada desesperada. Cuando Blaine se calmó, Dave le soltó y le ardió en el alma el anhelo que jamás podría corresponder.

—Puedes decirme lo que quieras antes de que parta. El rey intentará atacar por última vez a los Hummel.

Cuando Paul se había enterado de que Konrad estaba fuera de su alcance intentó alzar su furia pero Dave sólo le dijo que si quería podía cortarle la cabeza. Paul se limitó a darse la vuelta y empezar a preparar toda la maquinaría de barbarie que era su ejército.

—Mi madre fue una prostituta que se arrastró entre la peor de las inmundicias, que se revolcó entre la basura y vendió cada beso, cada caricia y cada una de sus noches… Y aun así, mi señor… Aun con todo ello recibí más de mi madre que del rey Karofsky.

Dave asintió. No sabía cómo tener una despedida más digna. No podía decirle que lo quería como su hermano porque eso iba a ofender la devoción que Blaine le entregaba. Así que se fue a sus mazmorras y se encerró junto con Klaus es su pequeño despacho. La mejor solución para todo aquello era darle a Blaine el lugar que le correspondía y se merecía. Sabía que su padre no lo iba a hacer de buena gana. Cuando puso el sello real al final del pergamino supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

* * *

Konrad cabalgó más despacio cuando hubo entrado a su reino. El pueblo estaba muy distinto a como lo recordaba. Parecían preparados para una batalla, una que él sabía muy bien cómo debían pelear. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron cuando vio el castillo. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Dejó su caballo y corrió hacia el interior del que había sido su hogar y al que pensó que no regresaría.

—¡Konrad! —Se abrazó a su madre que lo miraba como si fuera un espejismo. Después de un largo momento la mujer se percató de las dos personas que acompañaban a su hijo—. Hijo…

—¿Dónde está mi padre? Madre, necesito hablar con él antes de que se marche. Ésta es una batalla que estamos destinados a perder.

—Pero…, ¿cómo regresaste? ¿Qué…? —Konrad la miró fijamente. Con la decisión marcada en sus ojos la mujer no tuvo más remedio que acallar sus dudas y su preocupación.

Konrad cogió a su hijo en brazos y fue hacia el salón donde vio a su padre hablando con los jefes de su ejército. Era raro no ver a monseñor Clave husmeando como siempre y dando su opinión en las decisiones bélicas del reino. Burt se detuvo cuando notó a alguien caminando hacia él. Se giró lentamente y palideció al ver a Kurt. El rey no escondió sus lágrimas y su ternura al ver a su hijo sano y salvo.

—Salgan —ordenó Konrad. Los hombres estaban asombrados. Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado tras de ellos, Burt miró a su hijo y al pequeño bulto que estaba en sus brazos—. Es mi hijo… —Burt boqueó. Konrad descubrió al niño y se lo mostró—. Y también es un Karofsky.

Burt detuvo la mano que estaba a punto de acariciar la mejilla del pequeño. Konrad se sentó y empezó a contarle a su padre todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses. Omitió lo sucedido con David pero su padre lo adivinó aún sin decirle nada. Konrad agradeció que su padre lo amara lo suficiente como para no preguntarle sobre el tema. Sin embargo podía sentir el odio que le hervía en el corazón. Le contó sobre su huida y la ayuda de David desde ese momento y sobre la llegada de Sebastian Smithe con el pergamino que contenía la información que demostraba que monseñor Clave era una rata que quería ver a los dos reinos arder sólo para cimentar las bases de su maldita iglesia sobre sus cadáveres.

Burt analizó cada uno de los escritos. Los leyó tres veces sin decir nada y después soltó un bufido y se desmadejó al lado de su hijo.

—Puede ser una trampa, Kurt…

—¿Con qué objetivo? —El rey se encogió de hombros.

—Con el fin de destruirnos, de que desconfiemos de nuestros aliados. —Konrad negó.

—Monseñor Clave vendrá con sus hombres cuando ambos ejércitos estén matándose el uno al otro. Con la merma suficiente, el ejército de Clave sólo tendrá que matar a un montón de hombres cansados de tanto luchar.

—¿Por qué lo hará? No tiene un motivo real…

—Padre, hay personas a las que sólo les gusta ver arder al mundo.

Burt se levantó y miró el mapa del reino sobre la mesa, las líneas de movimientos, los planes de ataque…, y recordó cada una de las estrategias que había planeado. Nada de ello importaba. Lo habían traicionado, su pueblo estaba a merced de Clave y de los Karofsky. No tenía más remedio que luchar contra todo e implorar que sus hombres tuvieran la suficiente fortaleza como para luchar por ellos y por su futuro.

* * *

Dave vio al rey Karofsky marcharse con la mitad de su ejército. La otra mitad estaba con él; habían abandonado a su rey por su príncipe. Dave no se consideraba una buena persona y menos aún una persona que fuese apreciada, sin embargo, cuando su pueblo supo que él no lucharía más decidieron que tampoco irían a la batalla. Jan le había dicho que había salvado su vida y que por ello él era dueño absoluto de su voluntad.

Blaine observaba desde lejos la partida de los hombres. Miró hacia el príncipe y lo notó desencajado y perdido. Muchas cosas habían cambiado. Blaine aún se sentía terriblemente atraído por su príncipe. En su mente él seguía siendo aquel pobre chico temeroso que llegó al reino con la esperanza de no ser apaleado por su nuevo amo. ¿Cómo dejar ir algo que no era suyo? Saber lo que sabía era haber perdido toda esperanza y eso era algo que devastaba a Blaine.

Dave cruzó la mirada con Blaine quien sólo asintió y se alejó de nuevo hacia su habitación, de nuevo al silencio y la soledad. Tenían que aprender a vivir con las consecuencias de los errores cometidos por su padre. Dave quería tener un hermano, quería un confidente y un amigo. Y necesitaba un consejo, porque su única esperanza de detener todo era que Kurt tuviera el suficiente poder sobre su padre como para convencerle de pactar con el rey Karofsky. Unir sus fuerzas era la mejor forma para sobrevivir al terrible plan de Clave, quien los quería muertos a todos.

Dos días después, Dave experimentó algo que le haría más fácil decidir qué haría mientras la mitad de su reino estaba luchando contra la familia de los Hummel… La familia de su hijo…

_Olía a tierra mojada mezclada con un aroma que él conocía muy bien. Podía sentirse caminar por ese campo cubierto por una espesa niebla. Sus botas se hundían en el lodo mientras caminaba con pasos largos buscando como salir de allí. Había algo poderoso que le oprimía el pecho. Llegó a pensar que aquella niebla era un veneno. Escuchó una voz que partió el silencio y le llegó hasta la médula. Corrió entre la bruma siguiendo esa voz que le llamaba con tanta premura. Caminó hasta que vio el pequeño cuerpo sobre la tierra húmeda, se arrodilló a su lado notando que la humedad de la tierra no se debía a la lluvia… Era sangre… __Sangre que había bañado la hierba. _

_Giró el cuerpo y vio los ojos azules profundos que brillaban entre la niebla. La sangre se pegaba al cuerpo del pequeño y Dave lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo con fuerza mientras lloraba por el horror de saber que no había podido hacer nada. _

—_¡Padre! —El grito salió desde lo más profundo del cuerpo del pequeño que Dave creía sin vida. _

_Lo separó de él para mirarlo y el pequeño lo miró directamente a los ojos. De pronto la piel del niño empezó a secarse, sus ojos se hundieron y perdieron el azul. El estado cadavérico del pequeño hizo helar la sangre de Dave y luego… poco a poco… se volvió polvo entre sus manos. _

Dave despertó con sobresalto y escuchando claramente la voz de la bruja: _Te necesitan_. Se levantó y se vistió de inmediato. Llamó a los hombres, a todos y cada uno de ellos. Pidió, suplicó e imploró por que le siguieran y por más que eso, por la victoria sobre la locura. Salvar dos vidas, las únicas vidas que le importaban dentro de ese campo de batalla.

* * *

Kurt levantó su espada y la enterró en el pecho del hombre que le atacaba. Después levantó su escudo con fuerza para evitar un golpe, se giró y le enterró la espada a otro hombre por la espalda. Estaban luchando y era cruel ver al ejército de los Karofsky siendo tan sanguinario a pesar de no estar al completo. Pero además de los Karofsky, Clave había llegado con sus hombres, con sus sicarios, aves de carroña que se estaban encargando de rematarlos a todos. Habían hecho una valla a su alrededor y tenían el estómago suficiente como para verlos matarse y no hacer nada. Sólo esperar y rematarlos con flechas. Desde lejos, como los cobardes.

Levantó el rostro y vio un solitario caballo que venía hacia a ellos. Por un segundo pensó en más hombres de Clave. Sin embargo, vio el casco de hierro y al hombre en el caballo. Con maestría, el jinete cortó la valla de hombres de Clave rebanando alguno que otro brazo y se colocó en medio del campo de batalla. Los hombres de Clave no esperaban nada de eso. Nadie lo esperaba. Incluso ellos dejaron de levantar las armas para concentrar sus miradas en David, quien cabalgaba formando un círculo perfecto. Paró y miró hacia sus hombres, mutilados y cansados después de horas luchando en contra el ejército de los Hummel. Levantó la espada, se giró y apuntó con ella a los hombres de Clave. La tensión se cortó cuando una solitaria flecha voló causando una fisura en la armadura de David y luego todo se volvió turbio. Kurt vio llegar al resto del ejército de los Karofsky que empezó a luchar contra los desprevenidos hombres de Clave.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la muestra de valor de David, la batalla entre el resto de los hombres de Paulus y el ejército de los Hummel seguía. Aunque Kurt veía que poco a poco cómo más y más hombres de los Karofsky se unían a sus compañeros en la lucha contra los de Clave.

Dave buscaba entre los hombres con desesperación; sabía que Clave tenía que estar ahí, viendo el nacimiento de su retorcida obra. Lo encontró del otro lado de la batalla, resguardado, mirando cómo todo se complicaba para sus hombres. Apremió a su caballo cruzando entre los hombres y acabando con algunos de ellos. Su carrera se detuvo cuando una flecha terminó por partir su protección. Como pudo, se quitó los restos. Después bajó del caballo esquivando espadas. Uno de los hombres de Konrad lo acorraló y lo atacó. Dave apretó los labios cuando sintió la afilada hoja de la espada en su costado. Cogió el antebrazo del hombre y le dio un fuerte golpe con el mango de su espada, y otro más, y otro, hasta que el hueso sobresalió y el hombre gritó. Finalmente le dio un derechazo y lo dejó inconsciente.

Una flecha más surcó el cielo y esta vez Dave no estaba alerta. La afilada punta se incrustó en el pectoral derecho de Dave haciéndole tambalearse y boquear. Tragó saliva e intentó recuperar la respiración. Vio acercarse a un hombre con una espada y como pudo lo esquivó. Siguió avanzando y respirando trabajosamente cuando otra flecha más le alcanzó en el pectoral izquierdo. Evitó caerse clavando su espada en la tierra. Sus hombres dejaron de luchar contra los hombres del reino de los Hummel. Clave estaba tan cerca… Dave se levantó y miró a Clave directamente a los ojos. Era el único maldito con el caballo vestido con símbolos religiosos. Una flecha más alcanzó la espalda de Dave justo cuando estaba frente a frente con Clave.

—Te ves muy mal, príncipe Karofsky. —Dave tragó y sintió el sabor ferroso de la sangre en su garganta. Clave se le acercó y empezó a enterrarle más las flechas en el pecho—. Tú eres un símbolo para ellos. Acabar contigo es acabar con su fortaleza. Con la de todos. —Clave levantó la una daga para rematar a Dave pero éste lo detuvo cogiéndole la muñeca con fuerza. Deseaba romper cada uno de los huesos de ese maldito.

—Aún no… Primero tengo que mandarte al infierno.

Dave empuñó la espada y prácticamente le partió el brazo a Clave con ella. Sabía dónde pegar; era más fácil partir una articulación que un hueso. Clave empezó a retorcerse. Dave levantó de nuevo la espada. Se veía poderoso. Se la clavó a Clave en el pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón, atravesándole de lado a lado. Después la sacó con la misma fuerza para causarle aún más daño.

Dave no pudo detener más la sangre que quería salirle por la boca. Se giró y vio a su padre caer a manos de los hombres de Clave. El rey Paulus había muerto…

—¡DAVE! —Escuchó el grito de Kurt y luego cayó de espaldas sin poder respirar más.

* * *

Kurt corrió hacia Dave cuando lo vio desplomarse. La batalla estaba acabando con los hombres de ambos reinos unidos en contra de un enemigo común. ¿Por qué Clave quería dar muerte a David? Era más que obvio que cuando Dave apareció la mayoría de las flechas se centraron en él. Kurt se imaginaba que Clave tenía que saber la clase de influencia que David tenía sobre sus hombres. Seguramente en el monasterio también notaron la clase de hombre que era y por ello Clave lo conocía en tal grado que estaba seguro de que matando a Dave quebraría el espíritu de todo su reino. Sin embargo, Clave nunca tuvo en cuenta que el espíritu de David era más grande y poderoso que las intenciones de su iglesia.

—Dave… —Kurt le movió con cuidado. Las heridas eran profundas y Dave estaba completamente pálido—. Dave… —El príncipe David abrió los ojos y esbozó la más genuina de las sonrisas. Intentó hablar pero las palabras ya no salían de su boca—. No… —Dave intentó levantar la mano para acariciar el rostro de Kurt pero le fue imposible—. Lucha. No puedes irte así. Joder… Aún me tienes que convencer de…

Kurt empezó a llorar cuando vio a Dave negar lentamente y luego fijar sus ojos en los suyos. Era un adiós en silencio. Era una mirada que pedía perdón y piedad. Era el gesto de la fragilidad de un hombre que había sido un guerrero. Kurt sostuvo su mano hasta que ya no sintió nada más. De pronto fue empujado por Blaine, que había llegado de la nada y parecía histérico.

—No… No….

De manera brusca, empezó a desvestir a Dave. Gritaba por ayuda mientras rompía la tela para poder ver mejor las heridas. En cuestión de segundos varios hombres del reino Karofsky obedecieron ciegamente a Blaine, quien pedía instrumentos para mover el cuerpo.

Kurt cerró los ojos y siguió llorando. Dave era un gigante que había caído pero entendía que todos tenían su proceso y que Blaine no se alejaría hasta darse cuenta de que ya no había remedio posible.

* * *

Las lágrimas, gruesas y cristalinas, humedecían la cama. Blaine no paraba de sollozar y suspirar mientras su llanto se iba diluyendo. Exhaló un último suspiro, cogió la pluma y escribió la hora de la muerte del príncipe David. Se frotó el rostro y salió para respirar el aire de la noche que aún estaba impregnado de sangre. El cuerpo de David Karofsky yacía sobre una cama en el castillo Hummel. Al día siguiente tanto el cuerpo del rey Paulus como el del príncipe David regresarían a casa.

—Señor… —Klaus, la mano derecha del rey Paulus, se le acercó con un pergamino—. Antes de morir el rey Paulus aceptó su paternidad.

—Eso no es cierto… —Blaine evitó suspirar de nuevo.

—Tiene razón. Fue el príncipe David quien falsificó estos documentos sin embargo eso no quiere decir que ahora no tengan validez. Es todo lo contrario… Usted es el legítimo rey. La corona se posará sobre su cabeza.

Blaine se alejó caminando mientras ignoraba las palabras de Klaus. Se dejó consumir por el dolor. En medio del bosque sus gritos desgarradores asustaron a los animales. Se hundió de rodillas mientras lloraba y se cubría el rostro con las manos. David estaba muerto y su muerte tenía que significar algo. Aunque en ese momento Blaine no tenía cabeza para saber qué era ese algo. Lo único que podía sentir era el dolor de una despedida que nunca fue.

* * *

_**Nos vemos el lunes con el final. **_

_**No dejen de comentar.** _


	10. Chapter 10

**Cadaver, cadaveris**

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

Caminó lentamente por la sala. Las camas, que habían estado llenas hasta hacía no mucho, se encontraban solitarias. Aún había notas en las cabeceras de algunas con su letra. Blaine cogió una de las notas, pasó lentamente el índice por las abultadas marcas del texto y sonrió. Cuando las personas faltan es normal encontrar precioso cada detalle que se encuentra de ellas, incluso si ese detalle es una nota con un montón de indicaciones sobre la asepsia de una herida.

Suspiró y siguió caminando, mirando cada detalle, hasta que abrió lentamente el santuario de Dave. Sobre la mesa de trabajo había pinzas, material para mantener los tejidos y un olor característico. Dave era soledad, era silencio, era misterio y era cada una de sus locas teorías que al faltar él jamás se seguirían estudiando. Blaine tragó duro y pasó las yemas de los dedos por la superficie de la mesa de trabajo. Una lágrima cayó sobre el mármol.

Blaine fue hasta el escritorio de Dave y cogió los pergaminos con sus anotaciones. Con devoción, los colocó en un baúl. Esos escritos eran lo único verdaderamente suyo. De Dave y de él. Sólo eran papel y tinta pero aquello había sido la vida entera de Dave, por lo menos antes de conocer a Konrad…

Le dio un último vistazo a aquel lugar y se retiró lentamente colocando un enorme candado en la puerta doble. Sin Dave nadie más estudiaría en ese lugar.

En ese instante Blaine sintió que se le desgarraba el alma.

* * *

La corona le pesaba sobre la cabeza. Intentaba mantener la mirada en cualquier punto para evitar mirar los cuerpos de David y del rey Paulus, que estaban en la explanada ante el castillo. Todo el mundo estaba ahí, incluso Konrad y el rey Hummel. Y Klaus, que parecía muy contento porque Blaine estuviera ahí para honrar a los Karofsky.

—El príncipe David era un hombre solitario… —Paró para tragar saliva—. Y era feliz en su soledad. Le gustaba la paz de su soledad y los silencios largos en medio del olor a suciedad del cadáver que estuviera diseccionando con una tranquilidad digna de una persona de su calidad. Salvó vidas pero, francamente, no era eso lo que le importaba. Él quería conocer la verdad que se escondía tras la vida y para ello necesitaba más a los muertos que a los vivos. Fue un hombre dedicado que jamás sonreía a menos que estuviera contento por haber encontrado la respuesta a la pregunta que tuviera en ese momento en la cabeza. La verdad fue lo que lo llevó a repudiar la guerra con los reinos vecinos. Por sus convicciones le hizo frente a toda persona que quisiera ocultar la verdad con el fin de que los dos reinos se hicieran pedazos. El príncipe David me enseñó que los hombres buenos no son los que hacen cosas buenas. Los hombres buenos son aquellos que no traicionan sus convicciones por nada, que no se corrompen a sí mismos y que no buscan lacerar su alma por ninguna razón. La muerte del príncipe David nos ha unido pero él nunca tuvo la intención de ser un mártir ni de darnos una lección de unidad. Sin embargo, su muerte nos deja en la desolación más absoluta y en la medida en que pueda intentaré que nuestro sentimiento de desamparo sea cubierto por la paz de vivir en nuestros hogares. —Blaine bajó el rostro y se concentró en el rey Paulus y en Dave—. Quizá la gran diferencia entre David y su padre sea que Dave nunca quiso ser un rey y el rey Paulus realmente nunca quiso ser un padre. —Klaus boqueó viendo la reacción de todo el pueblo—. Yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de pensar en ser nada; de donde yo vengo se muere joven. Dave me mostró un camino y me dio un hogar. Un hogar que intentaré hacer florecer.

Blaine bajó de la tarima para iniciar el cortejo. El cuerpo de Dave fue enviado al mar. Sorpresivamente, Blaine le dio el arco y la flecha encendida a Konrad, quien se colocó en posición y la lanzó hacia la balsa que portaba el cuerpo de Dave.

* * *

Kurt cerró la puerta de su habitación. La noche estaba más fría que de costumbre, tal vez era porque significaba el final de uno de los días más tristes de su vida. La balsa de Dave se había consumido demasiado rápido y desafortunadamente no se había llevado con ella todos los sentimientos que hervían en su interior.

Recordaba cada palabra que Blaine había dicho y no podía evitar ponerse celoso, terriblemente celoso. Era obvio que Blaine estaba devastado por la muerte de Dave y que sentía por él algo más que un amor fraternal. Blaine había conocido a Dave de una forma pura… Había conocido a ese Dave del cual Kurt sólo había visto pinceladas. Blaine había visto el alma de Dave revestida de silencios y curiosidad. Sin embargo, nunca lo había tenido como Kurt, si es que aquello podía llamarse así. Porque lo que hubo entre ellos fue animal… Aunque Kurt se preguntaba si Blaine hubiese preferido tener _eso_ a no tener nada. Aun con esa terrible vejación a su cuerpo, Kurt retenía en la memoria ese último beso sorpresivo, una despedida de aquello que pudo ser y nunca fue. ¿Acaso quería lo que Blaine había tenido con Dave? Sí, la respuesta más honesta era un rotundo sí. Y estaba furioso con Dave por haberse ido sin haber hecho nada para que lo perdonara. ¿Lo hubiese superado? Kurt no sabía la respuesta. Sabía que amaba a su hijo más que a nada en el mundo. Sabía que esos ojos verdes y curiosos eran los ojos de Dave y que en su corazón sólo había cariño y amor cuando los miraba. Dave le había dado lo peor y lo mejor de su vida. El sentimiento de no saber si odiarlo o amarlo era tan terrible que quería revivirle sólo para obligarle a hacer algo que fuera o muy bueno o muy malo para no estar ya en ese punto intermedio.

Suspiró pesadamente y caminó hacia la cuna de su hijo David. Unirse en matrimonio con Blaine hubiera sido el plan más lógico pero Kurt no quería pasar su vida al lado de alguien que jamás vería en él nada más que un buen amigo. Ni Blaine ni él podrían olvidar a Dave, no de manera fácil, y temía que Blaine ni siquiera querría plantearse la idea de hacerlo. Kurt había tomado la decisión de ser un buen padre para David y esperar lo que la vida le tuviera deparado. Blaine le había pedido poder ser parte activa de la vida de su hijo y Kurt no había tenido corazón para decirle que no. Poco había de Dave en el mundo y no podía privar a Blaine de la presencia del hijo del hombre al que había amado tanto.

Se había librado del compromiso con los Smythe y, sorpresivamente, Sebastian había decido quedarse para ser comandante de su ejército. Kurt sabía que Sebastian no era un mal tipo y poco a poco se ganaría la confianza que le faltaba.

Poco a poco…

Poco a poco Kurt olvidaría a Dave. A ese hombre peculiar que le había cambiado la vida en más de un sentido y que, de alguna forma, se había ido debiéndole algo.

Poco a poco Blaine se ganaría el amor y el cariño de David, el hijo de su gran amor. Kurt estaba seguro de que su hijo amaría mucho al tío Blaine, casi como a un padre, y eso sería un paliativo para el dolor que acompañaría a Blaine toda la vida.

Poco a poco ambos reinos ser volverían uno, cada día serían más poderosos y su cultura reinaría.

Santana le había dicho que lo que hubo entre Dave y él estaba destinado a ser… ¿Ser? ¿Ser cuando uno de los dos ya no está?

Ser suyo… Tener algo suyo… Dave había sido el final y el principio. Por primera vez Kurt sentía que su vida tomaba un sentido más allá de su reino. Sonrió cuando su hijo le cogió un dedo con fuerza.

—El hijo del sabio y el guerrero destinado a ser el mejor rey… —Kurt sonrió—. Tu padre odiaba el destino, las premoniciones y las profecías. —Tragó saliva para aliviar el nudo en la garganta—. Él te hubiese dicho que tu camino es el que te empeñes en seguir. Tu padre no fue el mejor hombre ni fue un héroe pero me enseñó a ser un guerrero y sé que él te amaba y que donde quiera que esté siempre estará contigo.

* * *

Santana miró hacia las estrellas y sonrió al ver una cruzando el cielo.

—El final de la historia está muy lejos de escribirse…

* * *

_**Fuera de lo que diga la guapa bruja; éste es el punto final, y les agradezco que me acompañaran hasta aquí.**_

_**Un abrazo, nos vemos en la próxima.** _


End file.
